


O que há além dos muros?

by iambyuntiful



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Distopia!AU, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambyuntiful/pseuds/iambyuntiful
Summary: Huang Zitao nunca entendeu os motivos de todas as diferenças na sociedade em que vivia, o sistema de classes nunca fez sentido para o rapaz. Sua curiosidade e seus ideais o levaram em uma luta sem volta contra o sistema, sem saber as consequências que seus atos trariam.





	O que há além dos muros?

**O que há além dos muros?**

**[** _A warning to the people_

_The good and the evil_

_This is war_

_To the soldier, the civilian_

_The martyr, the victim_

_This is war_ **]**

 

Os cidadãos da Colônia estão acostumados a ouvir histórias discrepantes a respeito do passado da humanidade, porém todas com a mesma base histórica: houve um momento onde a instabilidade política gerou conflitos inimagináveis, onde países começaram a virar-se uns contra os outros e a ética e apego pela vida foram deixados de lado, para que o poder fosse alcançado e a ganância pudesse ser saciada. A tensão mundial começou a ser sentida pouco a pouco: ninguém de fato acreditava que algumas guerras civis tomariam proporção que chegou, mas a terceira grande guerra mundial foi declarada.

 

A humanidade ainda não havia esquecido os horrores que a segunda grande guerra causou, mas não imaginavam que aquela poderia vir a ser ainda pior. O que ninguém imaginava é que novas armas seriam utilizadas, muito mais eficazes e rápidas, que poderiam atingir cidades inteiras com um único avião. Ninguém esperava que os países mais ricos começassem a pulverizar aqueles que os desafiaram com toxina botulínica.

 

Ninguém esperava uma guerra biológica como aconteceu.

 

Todos sabiam o efeito da toxina botulínica, conhecida como o mais potente veneno biológico. Produzido por uma bactéria chamada  _Clostridium botulinum_ , é capaz de matar milhares de pessoas com apenas um ataque, visto que a bactéria é habitante natural do solo e contaminaria os alimentos plantados que viriam a ser consumidos pela população e também poderia infectá-los por inoculação em feridas. Seus efeitos não são rápidos, porém são eficazes: a toxina botulínica impede a fixação da acetilcolina na placa nervosa motora, o que leva a uma menor contração muscular. Dessa forma, provoca paralisia e, com a musculatura paralisada e sem a ação do diafragma para realizar a respiração, é questão de tempo até que o ser humano padeça por asfixia.

 

Entretanto, a toxina botulínica não foi o único veneno biológico utilizado e as armas biológicas não foram exclusividades de grandes nações, tampouco foram a única arma utilizada. Por quatro anos, o mundo se destruiu em busca de ainda mais poder, mesmo que sua população estivesse padecendo nos campos de batalha ou os civis estivessem morrendo seja pelos efeitos dos venenos ou pela fome, visto que o solo se tornou contaminado. Foi uma questão de tempo até que pequenas nações declarassem situação emergencial e para que fossem ignorados seus pedidos de ajuda. A guerra seguiu de forma fria e controlada, mesmo com boa parte da população padecendo aos poucos devido as consequências da pulverização dos venenos sob os campos.

 

As consequências de guerra também não demoraram muito a aparecer. Além das mortes em massa de civis graças a fome e aos efeitos do veneno, a radiação espalhada pelos campos de guerra começou a atingir as pessoas ao redor, tornando seu código genético altamente mutável. O medo era a principal arma utilizada nos campos de guerra, com as suspeitas de que o governo mantinha criaturas geneticamente modificadas em laboratório para soltar em campo de batalha quando fosse necessário, e aos poucos os rumores se espalharam, modificando-se até a crença popular que os efeitos da radiação fariam com que mutantes começassem a surgir.

 

Em um momento, a situação se tornou insustentável. As nações remanescentes decidiram assinar um tratado de cessar-fogo, prometendo auxílio mútuo para reerguerem-se. Todas as exigências foram anotadas e promessas foram feitas para que todos saíssem satisfeitos do conflito, de forma que não tornasse inválido todas as mortes cometidas através de quatro anos de horror. Entretanto, em alguns países o retorno da vida cotidiana tornou-se impossível, visto que o solo se tornou irreversivelmente contaminado e não poderiam adquirir alimentos por ali. Por esse motivo, um novo comitê foi realizado para poder viabilizar a vida humana nas partes habitáveis que restaram no planeta.

 

Desta reunião dos grandes líderes representando cada país, surgiu a ideia de formarem uma nova colônia onde pudessem abrigar toda a população restante, onde estariam protegidos dos horrores que a guerra deixou como legado. A radiação espalhada pelos locais mais atingidos provocou mutações genéticas na população que conseguiu sobreviver, tornando-os por vezes irascíveis e nocivos à vida humana, sendo necessário seu isolamento. A única forma de mantê-los distantes foi com a criação de um forte e sólido muro cercando a colônia formada, portanto, toda a população remanescente do planeta Terra estaria reunida em uma única colônia cercada por um grandioso muro que manteria todos os perigos distantes.

 

A ideia parecia bastante utópica, visto que há diversos idiomas e culturas em jogo, mas, aos poucos, conseguiram fazer com que apenas uma língua fosse a nativa e suas culturas foram preservadas entre suas tribos. O projeto demorou décadas para ser finalizado, mas, quando enfim foi terminado, uma grande metrópole estava formada e preservada. Caso fossem perguntados, cada cidadão diria que vivem em uma enorme e melhorada Nova York: Os suntuosos prédios continuavam lá, a serviço de grandes empresas e indústrias que seguiam seu ramo como se a guerra nada as tivesse afetado e grandes condomínios também estavam espalhados pelas áreas nobres. Assim como qualquer outra cidade, seu lado pobre estava mais escondido da visão da população, porém estava presente, reunindo a maior parte da população.

 

De forma que uma hierarquia pudesse ser respeitada e um novo sistema de sociedade fosse implantado, os antigos líderes de países, agora responsáveis por governar a colônia, estabeleceram um sistema de classes para a população: todas as pessoas que trabalham para a política e sua família são denominados  _alfas_ , a alta sociedade com empresários e donos de empresas seriam chamados de  _betas_ , livres comerciantes e pequenas empresas seriam chamados de  _deltas_  e a parte mais baixa da pirâmide social, onde quase metade da população se encontra, seriam chamados de  _ômegas_ , responsáveis pelos demais trabalhos no sistema. Demorou um certo tempo até que as pessoas se acostumassem a tal sistema, porém acabaram por se acostumar.

 

Obviamente, houve pessoas descontentes com a forma de governo implantada e que não achava justo que quase metade da população não tivesse os mesmos direitos e regalias garantidos a pequena parcela dos cidadãos da colônia. Grupos rebeldes foram montados, que promoveram levantes contra o governo um atrás do outro, fazendo com que fosse necessário a implantação de um sistema ainda mais rigoroso de segurança. Neste momento, surgiram os chamados Caçadores: pessoas provindas de todas as quatro classes e em busca de dinheiro fácil e ascensão social foram treinadas para lutar contra os rebeldes e reprimi-los. Foram lutas difíceis e a população parecia dividida em qual lado apoiar, porque sabiam que, caso os Rebeldes fossem subjugados, não haveria piedade para simpatizantes.

 

O número de Caçadores em pouco tempo se mostrou superior ao de pessoas dispostas a lutar contra o sistema e os Rebeldes, depois de muito tempo, foram dizimados. Evitando a morte certa caso caíssem nas mãos do governo, é dito que grupos rebeldes escaparam para além dos muros; a população acredita que não há mais nenhum problema com rebeldias, afinal, todos os perigos estavam fora dos muros e os rebeldes não sobreviveriam sem armas especializadas. A paz finalmente voltava à colônia ou era o que todos esperavam.

 

Cento e cinquenta anos se passaram desde a implantação da Colônia e, depois de tantas intempéries enfrentadas, a sociedade finalmente estava estabelecida, com sua hierarquia cada vez mais sólida e respeitada.

 

Dentre os líderes políticos envolvidos na criação da Colônia, o escolhido para presidi-la e ter sua opinião acima de qualquer outra foi Kim Joonhon. Um antigo político de influência na Coreia do Sul, apesar de sua baixa idade em comparação aos demais, demonstrou-se ser um ótimo líder que consegue influenciar as pessoas ao seu redor a seu favor. Os próximos presidentes continuaram a ser seus descendentes, até o atual. Chamado de Suho pela população que o adorava, Joonmyeon mostrou-se um líder eficaz, entretanto, de guardião sua posição não mostrava nada: enquanto contrariado, não demonstrava piedade em eliminar qualquer um que pudesse se opor a seu governo, inclusive aliados que pudessem tentar aplicar um golpe.

 

Huang Zitao nasceu quando comemoravam o 132° aniversário da colônia, o que sempre o irritou pois sabia que, antes de ser seu aniversário, era uma data histórica e política que seria sempre lembrada primeiro. Mesmo que por motivos tão infantis quanto a sua data de nascimento, desde pequeno Zitao mantinha certo desgosto em relação a sociedade em que estava inserido. Nascido em uma família exclusivamente ômega, o rapaz nunca tivera nenhum privilégio em relação a seus estudos, sendo desde pequeno instigado e trabalhar e nunca questionar.

 

Cada reprimenda recebida de sua família por fazer perguntas inconvenientes apenas instigava-o a buscar ainda mais suas respostas. Para Zitao, as coisas não precisavam funcionar como estavam: se você está descontente com uma situação, você pode fazer a sua parte para mudar e o garoto, ainda que pequeno e por vezes imaturo, sabia que não era o único a questionar o modelo de sociedade que viviam.

 

Não parecia certo ao pequeno Huang que precisasse desde pequeno trabalhar para conseguir trazer dinheiro para casa e suplementar a renda de sua família, enquanto crianças de outras classes iam à escola ou podiam brincar em conjunto. No fundo, tudo que Zitao queria era poder se juntar a elas, sem ser hostilizado por carregar a letra ômega em suas roupas. Seus pais sabiam dos desejos de seu filho, embora também estivessem cientes de que nada poderiam fazer; não é como se todos os ômegas estivessem à beira da miséria, mas a situação familiar dos Huang não era considerada como promissora.

 

Com o tempo, Zitao percebeu que não era bem visto que fizesse tantas perguntas referentes às outras pessoas e as diferenças entre elas. Estava acostumado a receber respostas como  _“sempre foi assim”_ ,  _“nós sempre funcionamos desse jeito”_  ou  _“você não deve questionar absolutamente nada, você é apenas um ômega”_. Às vezes as palavras machucavam-no porque não se considerava fraco ou menos valioso apenas por estar na base da pirâmide social estabelecida. Zitao gostava de acreditar que cada pessoa tinha seu devido valor e não seria uma letra bordada em suas roupas que iria definir qual seria esse valor.

 

As perguntas que pareciam irritar ainda mais as pessoas era sobre o que havia depois dos muros. Zitao nunca ouviu nenhuma pessoa comentar algo a respeito, sempre falavam do Muro como se fosse o maior sistema de segurança que tinham e tudo que sabia é que havia horrores atrás dos muros que era melhor evitar e que não deveria se aproximar caso quisesse continuar vivo. Também sabia dos boatos sobre pessoas que tentaram lutar pelo mesmo que acreditava, que a desigualdade social entre as classes era discrepante, mas que não tiveram sucesso e foram exilados. Zitao sempre quis saber mais a respeito deste grupo de pessoas, mas era severamente silenciado a cada vez que perguntava aos pais ou a qualquer pessoa próxima.

 

Apesar de parecer tão solitário estar sozinho enquanto busca suas respostas para as perguntas que ninguém nunca o respondia, Zitao conheceu duas pessoas ainda criança que mudariam o curso de sua vida. A primeira delas foi Wu Yifan.

 

Wu Yifan, ou Kris como disse que gostava de ser chamado quando finalmente se apresentaram um para o outro, apareceu em sua vida em forma de misericórdia e a ajuda que precisava. A família Huang passava por um momento especialmente difícil onde Zitao via o quanto seus pais trabalhavam para manter a casa e ainda assim parecia insuficiente. Sem ter uma escapatória para ajuda-los, Zitao imaginou que não haveria problema em furtar alguns alimentos na venda próxima de casa para alimentar sua família. Na mente do pequeno garoto, qualquer coisa seria válida se pudesse aliviar a situação de seus pais.

 

Zitao percebeu depois que as pessoas não pensavam da mesma forma e teve muito trabalho para conseguir escapar dos Caçadores. Nenhum roubo era tolerado na colônia e Zitao soube da pior forma; ordenados a manter a ordem e dissolver o caos, os Caçadores não hesitariam em cortar o mal pela raiz mesmo que fosse apenas um garoto de sete anos.

 

O filho único dos Huang já contava sua derrota como certa e estava desistindo de encontrar uma forma de se esconder dos Caçadores. Sabia que não adiantaria se dizer arrependido e devolver o que havia furtado, diriam que poderia voltar a cometer delitos e precisaria passar por um intenso período de recondicionamento até que pudesse voltar a conviver em sociedade. Zitao conhecia poucas crianças que voltavam para casa após o tempo isoladas e nas mãos da alta cúpula e todas que voltavam já não agiam como antes.

 

Era como estar ao lado de um estranho mesmo que tivesse convivido toda sua vida com aquela pessoa.

 

Foi neste momento que Yifan surgiu em sua vida. O garoto Wu já era bastante alto para a sua idade, estando com dez anos à época, e avistou o garotinho ofegante e com os olhos cheios de lágrima correndo em sua direção. Sem saber os motivos do pranto do menino, chamou sua atenção para que se aproximasse, o que Zitao acatou, afinal, qualquer coisa seria melhor do que ser apanhado pelos Caçadores e Yifan não parecia ameaçador.

 

Zitao e Yifan mantiveram-se escondidos nos fundos da livraria que a família de Yifan comandava. Observaram pela fresta da porta os Caçadores continuarem sua caçada, buscando pelo pequeno garoto que desapareceu do nada. Zitao tinha certeza que não sabiam seu rosto pois evitou mostrar-se – não fazia sentido escapar em um momento e acabar apanhado assim que se sentisse seguro novamente.

 

Quando notou que os Caçadores desapareciam de sua vista, Zitao passou a se preocupar com o garoto que estava ao seu lado. Os poucos mantimentos que furtou da venda estavam reunidos em uma sacola e os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos pela força com qual segurava a sacola. Zitao não fazia ideia do porquê um garoto desconhecido o salvaria e o medo era tudo que o habitava no momento.

 

“Por que estava fugindo?”, ouviu o garoto perguntar.

 

“Eu peguei algumas coisas que não eram minhas”, Zitao sussurrou, encostado na parede e de cabeça baixa. Yifan notou as lágrimas que rolavam por seu rosto e caíam ao chão. “Eu só queria ajudar os meus pais porque eu vejo o quanto eles estão sofrendo para comprar qualquer coisa para comermos, eu não queria arruinar ninguém...”

 

“Você é um ômega, certo?”, Yifan perguntou aproximando-se do garoto. Zitao assentiu. “Meu nome é Wu Yifan, mas pode me chamar de Kris se você quiser. Eu sou um delta. Estamos nos fundos da livraria dos meus pais.”

 

“Você vai me entregar para os Caçadores?”, Zitao perguntou erguendo o olhar pela primeira vez e Yifan conseguiu notar o medo nos orbes escuros que o encaravam.

 

“Não faz sentido salvá-lo, mesmo que eu não soubesse seus motivos, se não fosse para ajudá-lo, não é?”, Yifan deu de ombros. “Eu sei como a vida para os ômegas pode ser difícil às vezes, eu consigo vê-los procurando emprego nas ruas e não encontrando. São tempos complicados, então não sei se posso julgá-lo, afinal.”

 

Zitao deu um pequeno sorriso. Sabia que Yifan não estava apoiando o que havia feito, mas o deixava feliz que o garoto à sua frente não estivesse julgando-o depois de saber os seus motivos e ainda mais feliz por saber que ele não o entregaria aos Caçadores. Tudo que Zitao queria era ir para casa.

 

“Eu não me recordo de você na escola.” Yifan comentou. “Em que série está?”

 

“Não vou à escola”, Zitao deu de ombros. “Meus pais dizem que preciso aprender a trabalhar mais rápido e, que para qualquer coisa que eu vá fazer no futuro, livro nenhum seria necessário.”

 

Yifan pareceu surpreso com o que ouviu do garotinho. Sabia que a maior parte dos ômegas não tinham chance de estudar como as demais classes, mas Zitao parecia esclarecido demais para ser mais um ômega iletrado. Foi pensando dessa forma que o garoto Wu teve a ideia que os uniria ainda mais após o pequeno segredo que mantinham.

 

“E você quer aprender? Digo, a ler e escrever. Eu posso te ensinar. Mamãe me diz que sou ótimo explicando para as pessoas porque eu costumo ler muito, já que passo todo o tempo em que não estou na escola rodeado de livros.” Yifan ofereceu e notou os olhos de Zitao brilhando com a expectativa. “Nós podemos nos encontrar aqui sempre que quiser, eu posso fugir um pouco da livraria e meus pais não vão notar.”

 

“Eu quero!”, Zitao sorriu. “Ir à escola parece legal, todas as crianças sempre ficam juntas e estão sempre rindo e brincando de alguma coisa, eu também queria ir.”

 

“Bom, eu prometo que vamos nos divertir tanto quanto elas!”

 

Zitao sorriu e concordou mais uma vez com o garoto que havia acabado de conhecer, mas que prometeu ajudá-lo de uma forma que nenhuma outra pessoa tentou. Depois de mais algum tempo conversando, os garotos concordaram que era tempo do Huang voltar para casa e combinariam que voltariam a se encontrar naquele mesmo local dali uma semana para o início das aulas de Zitao. Mal sabiam os dois garotos que era apenas o início de uma sólida amizade.

 

A segunda pessoa mais importante em sua vida era Oh Sehun.

 

Aconteceu em um dia que Zitao e Yifan estavam conversando no centro da colônia, local puramente comercial onde a livraria dos Wu ficava. Kris estava lendo um dos livros para Zitao, que parecia maravilhado com a história que ouvia quando o pequeno Oh Sehun se aproximou, os olhos temerosos em não saber o que fazer. A grande letra alfa bordada em linhas douradas em sua camisa branca chamou a atenção dos dois rapazes que largaram o livro de lado.

 

Não era comum que os alfas estivessem no meio das demais classes, sempre foram uma classe muito ocupada e que não tinha tempo para os demais cidadãos. Era comum que os alfas apenas fossem vistos fora de seu ambiente de trabalho se estivessem em alguma festa ou evento filantropo dos betas, jamais sozinhos no meio da população, ainda mais se fosse apenas uma criança como Sehun.

 

“Eu me perdi dos meus pais”, o garotinho explicou. “É uma comitiva, sabem? O aniversário da colônia está chegando, então estamos organizando algumas coisas e viemos divulgar, porém eu acabei me perdendo.”

 

“Você quer ajuda para encontrar seus pais?”, Yifan ofereceu e Sehun assentiu. “Bom, acho que podemos acompanha-lo, caso não se importe.”

 

Zitao notou quando os olhos de Sehun correram pelas letras em suas roupas e a forma como suas sobrancelhas se ergueram de forma quase imperceptível, como se não tivesse notado com quem estava falando. Era ensinado as duas classes superiores que nunca deviam se unir às classes baixas e era exatamente isso que Sehun estava fazendo, desobedecendo as ordens expressas de seus pais.

 

“Eu... Eu acho que não tem problema”, Sehun respondeu de forma reticente. “Vão me ajudar, certo?”

 

Os dois rapazes das classes abaixo concordaram e levantaram-se para voltar a caminhar pelo centro atrás dos pais de Sehun. Era notório a forma como Sehun olhava para os lados apreensivo, como se estivesse cometendo um erro gravíssimo em estar caminhando ao lado de Zitao e Yifan, esperando que seus pais aparecessem de repente e pudessem castiga-lo por seu erro, mas era tudo que Sehun tinha.

 

Porém, aos poucos, conforme caminhavam em busca da comitiva dos alfas, Sehun permitiu-se relaxar e participar das conversas dos dois amigos, que conversavam a respeito do livro que estavam lendo antes do garoto alfa chegar. Quando Sehun começou a falar a respeito do livro, tentando entrar na conversa, surpreendeu ao ômega e ao delta já que imaginaram que o Oh continuaria preso em seu medo enquanto caminham.

 

“Não imaginei que vocês lessem livros desse tipo”, Yifan comentou.

 

“Eu gosto de ler sobre tudo”, Sehun sorriu de forma contida, ainda tímido. “Esse é um dos meus livros favoritos.”

 

“O Zitao também gosta dele”, Yifan disse, apontando para o ômega que os observava conversar, já que ainda não sabia ler perfeitamente bem. “Eu poderia até convidá-lo a ler conosco alguns dias, mas sei que vocês não permitidos a se envolver além dos betas.”

 

“Sim”, Sehun concordou, dando de ombros. “Mas os meus pais são bem ocupados, sabe? Eu acho que eles não notariam se eu escapasse uma vez ou outra.”

 

Zitao olhou para Sehun e percebeu o brilho traquinas em seus olhos, como se estivesse ansioso para viver as aventuras que sua classe nunca o permitiria. A vida de Sehun sendo descendente de um importante alfa não era muito animada, além das aulas particulares e as aulas de idiomas que era obrigado a frequentar. Estar com Yifan e Zitao era uma quebra de regras que ele nunca imaginou que faria, mas que, no fundo, estava gostando.

 

Sehun gostava da sensação de liberdade que caminhar no centro da colônia como uma simples criança ao lado de amigos recém-descobertos proporcionava.

 

Os pais de Sehun foram encontrados depois de um bom tempo em que estiveram caminhando atrás da comitiva, os atalhos de Zitao apenas fizeram com que o caminho fosse prolongado. Estavam reticentes em como se despedir, mas sabiam que precisavam ser rápidos já que não poderiam levar Sehun até seus pais e a comitiva já estava indo embora.

 

“Então”, Sehun começou. “Posso voltar a vê-los?”

 

“Ia ser bem legal ter mais algum para conversar”, Zitao concordou. “Nós sempre que pudemos estamos na livraria dos pais do Kris, se quiser aparecer.”

 

Sehun sorriu sem se conter dessa vez. “Vai ser legal.” Concordou. “Preciso ir, mas eu volto depois!”

 

Os dois garotos concordaram e observaram o menino alfa correr em direção aos pais, vendo-os brigar consigo por ter se afastado e se perdido por tanto tempo. Deram de ombro e fizeram seu caminho de volta à livraria, já que estava ficando tarde e Zitao precisava voltar para casa. O garoto ômega estava sorridente enquanto voltavam, comentando sobre como seria divertido ter um novo amigo para conversar e Yifan concordava, um pouco mais reticente. Não tinha nada contra Sehun, mas ele ainda era um alfa e não sabia até que ponto poderiam confiar em um.

 

Os anos que se passaram provaram que a amizade estabelecida entre os três rapazes se tornou ainda mais sólida, independente das classes tão distintas.

 

Com os anos, os pesos em suas costas aumentaram pois precisavam ser úteis para suas classes; Sehun começou a estudar ainda mais para tomar o lugar de seu pai no parlamento e passava muitas horas de seu dia estudando a geografia da colônia e tudo que era necessário para tornar-se um bom governante. Yifan se tornou encarregado da livraria, dando o merecido descanso a seus pais e fazia um bom trabalho, já que amava o local onde passou toda sua infância. Zitao, por sua vez, passou a trabalhar na livraria dos Wu como vendedor, já que, depois de muito tempo treinando com o amigo mais velho, é um dos poucos ômegas que foram alfabetizados. Dessa forma, estaria trabalhando com o que gostava e com o amigo ao seu lado, não havia nada que pudesse reclamar sobre isso, embora algumas pessoas ainda o olhasse estranho por estar em um estabelecimento delta.

 

Os encontros entre os três se tornava cada vez mais esporádicos, mas nada que pudessem abalá-los. Dez anos se passaram desde que estabeleceram que formavam um ótimo trio e a falta de tempo não iria afastá-los.

 

**. . .**

 

O dia amanheceu com um sol calmo e preguiçoso, exatamente como Zitao se sentia. Sabia que precisava ir logo para o trabalho e que não poderia deixar Yifan sozinho na livraria apenas porque acordou se sentindo com mais sono do que o normal, mas o calendário ao lado de sua cama estava com o dia dois de maio marcado em vermelho. Era seu aniversário de dezoito anos e Zitao queria poder aproveitá-lo por si só, mas a vida não parecia partilhar do mesmo sentimento.

 

Como já acordou atrasado, Zitao se arrumou rápido demais para prestar atenção no que fazia e seus pais já não estavam em casa para desejá-lo feliz aniversário, mas Zitao sabia que não faziam por mal; precisavam chegar cedo em seus respectivos trabalhos e não poderiam usar a maioridade de seu filho único como uma desculpa para atrasos.

 

Seu caminho até a livraria dos Wu não era tão longo, o que o ajudou com seu atraso. Quando chegou, Yifan já estava trabalhando, arrumando os livros em suas devidas prateleiras. Nada em Yifan havia mudado com a década em que passaram juntos; seus cabelos estavam descoloridos e cresceu mais do que Zitao e Sehun. Dono de um rosto aristocrático, Yifan inspirava respeito e confiança a qualquer pessoa, podendo se passar por um alfa sem nenhum problema.

 

“Desculpe o atraso, Kris.” Zitao disse, sua chegada sendo anunciada pelo sino à porta. “Eu acordei atrasado.”

 

“Vou perdoá-lo hoje apenas porque é um dia especial”, Yifan respondeu, “mas não se acostume com isso, Tao, não posso lhe dar tantas regalias assim. Feliz aniversário.”

 

Zitao sorriu contente. “Obrigado!”, respondeu. “Você é uma das poucas pessoas que me dão feliz aniversário antes de desejar um futuro próspero a esse lugar.”

 

“Eu sei o quanto você detesta fazer aniversário junto da Colônia”, Kris deu de ombros.

 

“Não preciso ficar feliz em dividir nada com quem nunca me deu nenhuma oportunidade”, Zitao sussurrou.

 

Yifan sabia dos pensamentos de Zitao a respeito da Colônia e sabia o quanto eram perigosos e que deviam ficar somente entre os dois. Desde pequeno, Zitao sempre se mostrou insatisfeito com o jeito que era obrigado a viver, as diferenças gritantes entre si e Sehun, mesmo que o mais novo nada tivesse a ver com isso. Porém, desta vez era diferente de quando eram crianças: independentemente dos trejeitos infantis que Tao ainda carrega em seu rosto, havia muito mais frieza em seus olhos sempre que o assunto era o local onde viviam. Suas opiniões se tornaram ainda mais inquisitórias e Yifan sabia que, caso Zitao fosse apanhado comentando algo com alguém, estaria em maus lençóis com o governo.

 

Zitao começou a ajudar Yifan a organizar os livros, aproveitando que o movimento era baixo pela manhã. Tinham bastante tempo para conversar sobre o que não podiam falar em público, o que Zitao agradecia; poucas pessoas eram confiáveis como seu amigo mais velho e nunca se sabe quando a recompensa por novos rebeldes não subiria à cabeça de qualquer um. Zitao gostava de como Yifan o ouvia, às vezes até mesmo de como o reprendia por se meter no que não era de seu interesse, mas que não podia evitar se questionar.

 

“Separei um dos livros para te dar de presente”, Yifan disse. “É algo meio exclusivo para vender aos betas, mas acho que posso abrir uma exceção se prometer que esconderá o livro.”

 

“O que é?”, Zitao perguntou, deixando de lado os livros que ainda precisava catalogar.

 

“Tem a ver com a história anterior a Colônia e sobre como foi formado.” Yifan explicou. “Eu sei o quanto você se interessa pelos ideais dos Rebeldes e pensei que iria gostar de ler um pouco sobre eles também.”

 

Zitao não podia acreditar no tipo de livro que Yifan estava entregando a si como presente de aniversário. Nunca conversaram além do básico a respeito dos Rebeldes, que iniciaram motins quase uma centena de anos atrás e sabia que não teria acesso a muitas informações a respeito, pois tudo era minuciosamente avaliado antes de poder chegar à população. Tudo que Zitao ouvia de seus companheiros de classes é que os Rebeldes promoviam o caos e a desordem na Colônia, ameaçando a segurança geral e que o governo os reprimiu pelo bem da sociedade. Eram vistos como vilões e arruaceiros que corajosamente foram exterminados.

 

Entretanto, esta não era a ideia de Zitao. Se a sociedade sempre foi tão perfeita como faziam parecer ser, por que, então, alguém se preocuparia em se rebelar e se oferecer ao combate apenas para contrariar o governo? Havia muito mais história que não estava sendo dito pelo que Zitao acreditava e esperava que pudesse encontrar suas respostas no livro que estava sendo oferecido a si.

 

“Obrigado, Kris!”, Zitao agradeceu, abraçando o mais velho. “Pensei que nunca poderia ler a respeito. Eu sempre quis entender as motivações desses grupos, por que alguém iria se expor ao perigo apenas por capricho?”

 

“Há algumas respostas que não sabemos para o nosso próprio bem, Tao.” Kris disse, voltando a apanhar os livros nas caixas que estavam próximas de ambos. “Espero que sua curiosidade seja saciada com este livro.”

 

“Será que há algo aqui a respeito do que além dos muros?”, Zitao perguntou observando a capa do livro em suas mãos. Era uma capa bastante simples, branca e com os dizeres “A colônia: início e ascensão” em dourado. “Sempre quis saber que tipo de horrores persiste lá fora desde a última guerra...”

 

“Você tem dúvidas demais para a sua própria sobrevivência, Tao. Você seria um  _deles_  se tivesse nascido muito tempo atrás.” Yifan comentou. “Mas eu não posso dizer que não me sinto da mesma forma. Algumas vezes também me pergunto o que ainda persiste por detrás do muro.”

 

 “Seria muito bom se pudéssemos saber, mas tenho certeza que não é o tipo de informação que até mesmo os betas teriam acesso”, Zitao murmurou, contrariado. “Acho que teremos essa curiosidade sempre.”

 

“A menos que nós fôssemos ver”, Yifan sussurrou atraindo a atenção do mais novo.

 

O livro nas mãos de Zitao caiu em um baque surdo no chão enquanto seu olhar se virou ao mais velho. Yifan continuava a olhar para o livro que segurava, como se aquele título fosse o que há de mais interessante para si; nenhuma palavra foi dita entre os dois rapazes após o murmúrio do Wu e Zitao ainda estava processando o que ouviu. Yifan havia mesmo proposto que fossem para o que há além dos muros?

 

Não poderia dizer que essa ideia nunca passou por sua cabeça. Ouviu muitos rumores de que nem todos os grupos de Rebeldes foram mortos e que alguns conseguiram escapar para além dos muros. Poderiam ter descendentes vivos até hoje, apesar dos horrores prometidos para aqueles que ultrapassem os limites da Colônia. Se foram fortes o suficiente para desafiar o governo após o final da última grande guerra, teriam conhecimento suficiente para enfrentar o que há além dos muros. Sempre foi uma ideia muito fantasiosa em sua mente que nunca imaginou que encontraria alguém disposto a compactuar consigo, mas ali estava Yifan propondo-lhe o que sempre esperou.

 

“Você iria comigo?”, Zitao sussurrou de volta. “Iria comigo desvendar o que há além dos muros?”

 

“É como assinar uma carta de suicídio, Zitao.” Yifan respondeu. “Você sabe o quanto a segurança é reforçada nos arredores do muro. Não somos sequer de uma classe que tem o direito de se aproximar do local, imagine o que fariam conosco se nos apanhassem?”

 

“É melhor morrer por um objetivo do que viver uma vida sem propósito, Yifan.” Zitao disse. “Nós estamos repetindo o mesmo padrão todos os dias. Nós acordamos, trabalhamos todos os dias fazendo as mesmas coisas, você precisa pagar os seus impostos e boa parte do que os ômegas arrecadam vai para o governo, e então tudo isso se repete em um ciclo vicioso. Chegou em um nível em que ninguém mais sequer questiona porque não pode ser diferente.”

 

“No nosso padrão de vida, ser diferente é ruim.” Yifan disse, descansando o livro que ainda se encontrava em suas mãos na caixa aos seus pés. “Os Rebeldes eram diferentes e foram massacrados.”

 

“O conceito de ruim que temos é o que querem que nós acreditemos.” Zitao insistiu.

 

Yifan não o respondeu e Zitao sabia que não deveria pressionar o amigo quando ele se calava. Yifan gostava de ter o momento apenas para refletir e pensar em todos os prós e contras de qualquer situação em que se envolvesse e essa era a diferença mais gritante entre os dois rapazes: Zitao sabia o quanto é imediatista e como gosta de que as coisas sejam feitas e orquestradas no momento em que deseja, muitas vezes sem pensar nas consequências futuras. Yifan, por outro lado, poderia demorar um pouco mais a aceitar o que lhe propunham porque gostava de pensar em tudo que podia ganhar e a perder com o que o ofertavam. Zitao não reclamava, entretanto: muitas vezes foi Yifan quem o salvou sempre que se jogava em qualquer situação imediata.

 

“Tudo bem, eu concordo com você.” Yifan disse. “E eu vou contigo ver o que há além dos muros, você não sobreviveria um segundo sequer se eu não o salvasse de se jogar à morte certa com os Caçadores, sempre sou eu a salvá-lo deles, não é?”

 

Zitao riu, mas tinha que concordar. Desde o incidente dez anos atrás, apenas a presença de Yifan o impediu de continuar a arranjar problemas com os Caçadores.

 

“Mas precisaremos organizar isso da melhor forma, Zitao. Ninguém pode saber do que faremos ou vamos ser executados em praça pública.”

 

“Mas podemos contar ao Sehun, não é?”, Zitao perguntou. “Eu sei que ele é um alfa, mas ele é nosso amigo e pode nos ajudar. Ninguém sabe mais das saídas da Colônia do que um alfa.”

 

Yifan não se sentia à vontade em confiar em Sehun. Estava acostumado à presença do mais novo pela década em que desenvolveram uma amizade, mas sempre foi mais forte a conexão que havia entre Tao e Sehun. O garoto ômega tinha uma grande facilidade em aceitar o afeto que lhe era dedicado, talvez por não estar acostumado a muitas pessoas dando-lhe atenção, e a presença de Sehun se tornou agradável para Zitao depois de algum tempo. Entretanto, Sehun nunca deixou de ser um alfa e todas as vezes em que sua classe falou mais alto sempre que se desentendiam não auxiliava para que Yifan confiasse plenamente no garoto.

 

“Eu sei que você se sente reticente em relação ao Sehun, mas ele nunca nos entregaria, Yifan.” Zitao continuou. “Nós o conhecemos há dez anos, acha mesmo que, em todas as nossas brigas nesses anos, ele já não teve motivos suficientes para nos entregar ao pai? Ele sabe sobre como nós nos sentimos em relação a colônia, ele até mesmo compactua com algumas das nossas ideias.”

 

Yifan suspirou. “Tudo bem, podemos falar com o garoto”, concordou. “É seu aniversário, ele com certeza aparecerá aqui mais tarde.”

 

Zitao voltou a sorrir e a comemorar porque teria seus dois melhores amigos ao seu lado na ideia mais suicida que poderia um dia orquestrar, mas daria tudo certo enquanto pudessem estar juntos. Mesmo que Sehun não fosse com ambos os garotos, Zitao ainda se sentia feliz porque sabia que o amigo alfa iria apoiá-lo de qualquer forma. Sehun também não tinha permissão de ultrapassar os limites da Colônia e sua curiosidade era quase tão exacerbada quanto a de Zitao. O garoto ômega voltou a trabalhar cantarolando uma antiga canção, sendo observado por Yifan.

 

O rapaz delta não fazia ideia se estavam fazendo algo certo, mas, olhando de longe a felicidade e determinação de Zitao, Yifan aceitou que o conceito de certo e errado é bastante relativo e que, para aqueles garotos inconformados com o sistema que viviam, nada parecia mais certo.

 

O assunto foi deixado de lado enquanto voltavam a trabalhar. Não passou muito tempo enquanto sussurravam suas idealistas opiniões um para o outro e o movimento na livraria continuava baixo. Yifan deixou que Zitao continuasse a organizar os livros e focou em seu trabalho no caixa. Normalmente gostava de arrumar os livros com Zitao e revezavam quem ficaria em cada posto, mas nem todas as pessoas aceitavam fácil o fato de ter um rapaz ômega em uma livraria, visto que a maioria desta classe é conhecida por serem iletrados. Para evitar qualquer constrangimento ao amigo, Yifan, então, preferiu que Zitao continuasse rodeado daqueles que foram seus melhores companheiros durante a infância, os livros.

 

Zitao estava entretido com o presente de Yifan quando a sineta soou mais uma vez anunciando a chegada de um novo visitante. Ergueu os olhos para identificar o novo cliente, abrindo um sorriso no momento em que avistou Sehun. O rapaz estava vestido inteiramente de branco, novamente com a letra alfa bordada em fios dourados em seu peito. Os cabelos escuros eram o maior contraste em sua figura, visto que sua pele era quase tão branca quanto suas vestes. Havia um sorriso pequeno nos lábios finos de Sehun quando Zitao levantou-se e correu em sua direção.

 

“Sehun!”, chamou-o. “Você conseguiu vir!”

 

“Eu escapei de algumas aulas chatas de um idioma qualquer que está morto, não tem sentido ficar estudando essas coisas, então eu resolvi que eu tenho prioridades melhores”, Sehun respondeu. “Não poderia perder seu aniversário.”

 

Zitao continuou a sorrir. “É importante para mim que esteja aqui, só vocês dois.” Comentou. “Aliás, é ótimo que você tenha chegado agora! Yifan e eu tínhamos algo a te falar.”

 

Sehun voltou seu olhar para o mais velho que ainda estava por detrás da bancada onde fica o caixa. Yifan manteve-se em silêncio; deixaria que Zitao falasse o que queria a Sehun, precisava se certificar de que continuariam sozinhos na livraria enquanto seu monólogo funcionasse. Um local público, onde o movimento popular é bastante crescente por parte das mais altas classes, não era o local mais ideal para expor suas ideias de conspiração, mas Yifan sabia que não poderia deter Zitao.

 

“Escute tudo antes de falar algo.” Zitao alertou. “Você sempre soube do que eu penso a respeito do sistema em que vivemos, não é? Sempre soube das minhas convicções e que o Yifan até concorda comigo, nós achamos que está tudo errado. Não deveria ser necessário que nos encontremos tão poucas vezes e de forma escondida porque você não pode se envolver conosco ou que as pessoas me olhem estranho apenas por estar dentro de uma livraria, como se eu não pertencesse a esse local. E, principalmente, você também sempre esteve ciente de que eu sempre quis saber os motivos de não podermos ultrapassar o muro. Não acredito no que falam a respeito dos perigos lá fora, já faz mais de cem anos desde o final da grande guerra, nada resistiria dessa forma.”

 

“O que está insinuando? Você quer ir além dos muros?”, Sehun perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

 

“Eu sei que soa irracional para você, Sehun, mas veja bem: você sempre teve tudo. Você não tem motivos para querer confrontar esse sistema porque você está no topo da cadeia, mas não funciona assim para a gente.” Zitao continuou. “Eu quero saber a verdade, eu não acredito que estão nos falando tudo o que acontece. Estamos todos sendo controlados por uma única classe e afinal de contas quem os colocou lá?”

 

Sehun olhava-o de forma impassível e Zitao sabia que qualquer uma de suas palavras poderia magoar seu amigo. Sehun não pediu para nascer como um alfa, mas não podia rejeitar sua classe apenas por ser amigo de dois rapazes de classes inferiores. Desde os primórdios da Colônia, foi estabelecido que sua classe é sua identidade, algo impossível de se revogar e que não pode ser questionado. Há poucos métodos de ascender na hierarquia, muitas vezes impossível para a grande massa. Zitao poderia tentar melhorar sua situação se tentasse se tornar um Caçador assim como vários ômegas que conheceu e nunca mais chegou a ver, mas não fazia sentido para si. O que Huang Zitao queria é que o mundo fosse mais igualitário para todos.

 

“E o que você quer de mim, Zitao?”, Sehun perguntou, sem demonstrar qualquer traço de emoção em seu rosto. Sehun sempre foi o mais distante entre os três rapazes e nesses momentos se tornava ainda mais difícil ler suas expressões.

 

“Quero que você nos ajude.” Zitao respondeu. “Não estou pedindo que vá conosco, eu não posso pedir que você arrisque sua vida se você não deseja isso, mas não há ninguém que conhecemos que possa nos ajudar com a geografia da Colônia como você. Principalmente agora que está estudando mais do que nunca, você deve saber de mais coisas do que jamais chegaremos a saber e isso pode nos ajudar a continuarmos vivos.”

 

“Está pedindo que eu traia a minha classe para apoiar uma ideia revolucionária de vocês dois?”, Sehun retorquiu. “Eu poderia ser morto em praça pública por traição ao Estado se os capturassem.”

 

“Ninguém sabe que você fala conosco, Sehun.” Yifan falou pela primeira vez durante a conversa. “Se nos pegarem, nós não falaremos o seu nome. Quem morre somos nós e você segue a sua vida.”

 

“Você sempre faz parecer que eu não ligo para vocês quando fala dessa forma, Yifan.” Sehun retrucou, virando-se para o mais velho. “Uma novidade para você: não é assim que funciona! É uma missão suicida.”

 

“Para se ter algo que nunca teve, é preciso fazer algo que nunca fez.” Zitao disse. “É melhor do que viver por nada.”

 

Sehun suspirou, levando a mão aos cabelos escuros e bagunçando-os, desfazendo o perfeito penteado que se obrigava a ostentar. Não podia dizer que também não detestava a ideia de classes que os separavam de forma tão gritante: queria poder se relacionar com todas as pessoas da Colônia sem sofrer reprimendas, queria que o governo fosse mais próximo da população e que não pensasse apenas em seu próprio enriquecimento enquanto metade de seu povo padece, procurando novas formas de subsistência. Sehun se lembrava de todas as suas aulas sobre o antigo mundo, de como houve promessas sobre um futuro promissor onde não precisariam enfrentar os horrores vividos no período anterior a guerra, mas parece que o poder subiu à cabeça de sua classe, tornando-os tão inalcançáveis que a única coisa que obtinham do povo era o medo, e não o respeito.

 

Mais do que Yifan e Zitao, Sehun sabia como seus companheiros de classe tratavam aqueles que os desafiavam, exatamente como seus amigos planejavam fazer. Sabia que não havia misericórdia ou clemência com aqueles que se atrevem a ir contra o que pregam e que seriam perseguidos até que fossem silenciados, independentemente do método utilizado para alcançar tal feito. Esse era o medo de Sehun, que seus amigos desaparecessem apenas por se opor ao sistema, que nunca mais pudesse fugir para vê-los e, dessa forma, se tornasse apenas mais um alfa que nada pode fazer para mudar o ambiente.

 

“Considere como meu presente de aniversário”, Zitao insistiu. “Só quero que você nos passe as informações necessárias para que não irmos completamente no escuro. Mas espero que você saiba que, com as informações ou não, nós iremos de qualquer forma, você só iria facilitar um pouco mais a nossa vida.”

 

“Vocês são completamente loucos”, Sehun suspirou. “Talvez eu também seja por ainda conviver todo esse tempo com vocês.”

 

“É como costumam chamar a quem questiona o que não deve ser questionado”, Zitao sorriu de canto, como se estivesse orgulhoso de si mesmo. Sehun sabia que ele estava.

 

“Ok, tudo bem.” Sehun concordou. “Eu vou ajudá-los, mas não posso garantir que poderei ir com vocês. Talvez eu possa ajudá-los mais se ficar para trás e tentar contornar a situação, tentar despistá-los. Dizem que os mais novos sempre são as iscas de qualquer forma.”

 

“É mais do que poderíamos pedir a você, Hun.” Zitao o abraçou mais uma vez. “Nós ainda não planejamos nada, então você não precisa nos dizer nada hoje se não quiser. Podemos só continuar aqui e comemorar o meu aniversário, Kris me deu um livro ótimo que talvez você já tenha lido.”

 

“Eu pensei em trazer algo para você como presente, mas não consegui pensar em nada.” Sehun deu de ombros. “Parece que Yifan sempre estará um passo à minha frente.”

 

Zitao sentiu suas bochechas corarem de forma leve, exatamente como Sehun esperava que acontecesse. A relação entre Yifan e Zitao sempre foi mais profunda do que a do garoto alfa com os amigos; sabia que os dois se conheciam há mais tempo e que Zitao devia muito de sua vida a Wu Yifan e que Kris o ajudou mais do que Sehun poderia ter feito. O garoto alfa sorriu de forma faceira para o amigo aniversariante, recebendo um revirar de olhos.

 

“Você nos ajudar com tudo já é um ótimo presente”, Zitao desconversou. “Acho que podemos planejar tudo para que possamos sair na semana que vem. Daqui sete dias, estaremos vendo o que tanto nos é escondido e, se tudo der certo, poderemos abrir os olhos do povo também.”

 

A sineta soou assim que Zitao terminou sua fala, assustando os três rapazes. O rapaz ômega afastou-se de seu amigo, evidenciando a diferença gritante em suas classes e como jamais poderia se aproximar tanto de alguém superior. O novo visitante era um homem beta mais velho e que os encarou de forma avaliadora, como se analisasse o comportamento de três pessoas de classes diferentes em um mesmo local.

 

“Senhor Oh, espero que tenha o ajudado com o livro que busca.” Zitao disse, esperando que os amigos entrassem em seu teatro. “Voltarei aos meus afazeres agora, com licença.”

 

Zitao deixou-os e Sehun fingiu procurar o dito livro que Zitao anunciou. Yifan se ocupou com o senhor beta, perguntando de forma solícita a respeito do que era procurado. O beta ainda os encarava de forma estranha, como se soubesse que todo aquele teatro era falso e conseguisse sentir o nervosismo advindo dos três rapazes, mas, por fim, ignorou-os e voltou sua atenção ao vendedor delta, explicando o livro que buscava.

 

Em meio às prateleiras, Zitao comunicava-se apenas com o olhar com Sehun, que o encarava de volta pelo vão que a retirada de um dos livros o proporcionava. Perguntavam-se mutuamente até onde o visitante beta ouviu sobre a conversa e quais seriam as consequências de tal ato.

 

Zitao sabia que poderia estar encrencado caso o beta desconfiasse de alguma coisa e, em seguida, alertasse aos alfas. Os Caçadores invadiriam o pequeno apartamento que divide com os pais e sequer sua família seria poupada, as regras do Estado eram realmente rígidas em relação ao descumprimento da maior regra da colônia: você jamais deve ultrapassar os limites do muro.

 

Entretanto, seu ideal ainda falava mais alto em seu peito e manteria seu plano até o fim. Em uma semana, Zitao atravessaria os limites do muro com os amigos e nada poderia impedi-lo agora. Descobriria, finalmente, o que há além dos muros.

 

**[** _A warning to the prophet_

_To the liar, to the honest_

_This is war_

_To the leader, the pariah, the victim, the messiah_

_This is war_ **]**

 

**. . .**

 

Os dias se seguiram de forma relativamente tranquila. As suspeitas de que tinham sido ouvidos perduraram por todo o dia, mas acabaram deixando para trás e aproveitaram o aniversário de Zitao da melhor forma possível dentro de suas limitações, o que significava um bolo feito pela mãe de Yifan nos fundos da livraria após o término do expediente. Zitao não deixou de sorrir um segundo sequer de seu dia, principalmente depois da confirmação de que teria seus amigos ao seu lado na ideia mais revolucionária que já passou por sua mente. A festa perdurou até o momento em que chegou em casa, onde seus pais também tinham comprado um pequeno bolo para comemorar o aniversário do filho único.

 

Não se faz dezoito anos todos os dias então Zitao se permitiu comemorar.

 

Durante o restante da semana, os três amigos se encontraram mais vezes para poder organizar todo o plano: sabiam que sairiam na próxima segunda feira, assim que terminasse o expediente na livraria onde não levantariam surpresa. Teriam tempo de se despedir de forma sutil de suas famílias, afinal, não faziam ideia do que iriam encontrar pela frente e ninguém queria deixar a própria família sem um adeus antes.

 

Sehun traçou um mapa que poderiam utilizar em sua missão. Neste mapa, encontrava-se rotas de fuga tracejadas e por onde poderiam percorrer sem que fossem notados. A maior parte das saídas monitoradas eram as principais, entretanto não eram as únicas: algumas saídas eram utilizadas pelos Caçadores para monitoramento do que existe além dos muros e muitas vezes eram esquecidas já que eram tão pouco utilizadas. O rapaz alfa também indicou qual seria a melhor saída pois, pelo que ouviu de seus pais, o monitoramento iria ficar mais intensivo no lado norte da Colônia.

 

Sehun de fato não iria se aventurar com os amigos, mas os ajudaria da melhor forma que pudesse encontrar do lado de dentro. Era importante ter Sehun os informando da situação dentro do governo e, caso algo desse errado, a ação de Sehun seria primordial, afinal, ele saberia antes de qualquer outro. Estava tudo pronto e organizado para o grande dia, que seria no dia seguinte. Zitao já tinha suas coisas arrumadas em uma mochila, o estritamente necessário para que sobrevivesse por alguns dias sem ajuda de seus pais. Disse aos genitores que Yifan precisaria de ajuda na segunda à noite e passaria a noite na casa do amigo, que facilmente foi acreditado. Zitao não costumava mentir para seus pais, mas era necessário.

 

O jantar estava sendo servido por sua mãe e Zitao tentou memorizar cada um daqueles atos, já que no dia seguinte não voltaria para casa por algum tempo. Seus pais comentavam a respeito de seus trabalhos de forma alegre, gostavam do que faziam. A situação dos Huang já não era tão miserável e seus trabalhos não eram tão abusivos quanto os destinados aos ômegas, tiveram sorte em ter bons patrões, poucas pessoas dedicavam aos ômegas o mínimo de civilidade.

 

“É amanhã que ficará com Yifan, Tao?”, sua mãe perguntou, sentando-se à mesa.

 

“Sim”, respondeu. “Parece que tem uma nova leva de livros chegando e é importante para os betas e alfas. Os pais do Yifan não poderão ajudá-lo, então ele pediu para que eu ficasse um pouco mais.”

 

“Tome cuidado, tudo bem?”, sua mãe tornou a avisá-lo. “Nem todas as pessoas o encaram bem por estar em um trabalho destinado aos deltas.”

 

“Está tudo bem.” Zitao assentiu. Continuou a comer, até que uma ideia passou por sua cabeça; será que não poderia atiçar a curiosidade de seus pais a respeito do que faria no dia seguinte? Sabia que não gostavam de falar sobre o que há depois do limite dos muros, mas não custava tentar. “Acho que esses livros têm a ver com o que há além dos muros. Deve ser interessante.”

 

Os lábios de sua mãe se tornaram uma linha rígida. “Huang Zitao, você irá me prometer que não se aproximará de qualquer coisa relacionada ao que há após os muros.” A senhora Huang disse. “Você sabe que não é algo no que deve se meter.”

 

“Não entendo por quê.” Zitao contestou. “Se algo realmente habita o mundo lá fora, por que não podemos saber? Se  _isso_  invadir a Colônia, jamais saberemos do que precisaremos nos defender porque aceitamos que nada podíamos saber. O senhor  _Suho_  não parece tão bondoso assim em nos deixar na ignorância.”

 

“Basta, Zitao!”, seu pai exclamou falando pela primeira vez no assunto. “Se nos é dito para não questionar, não questionaremos. Presidente Kim sabe o que é bom para a Colônia, funciona dessa forma antes mesmo de seus avós, então se é dito que você não deve saber de algo, você não insiste.”

 

“Seus avós nos contaram histórias de quando eram menores, de quando os movimentos rebeldes eram muito mais frequentes”, senhora Huang começou. “As pessoas sumiam com frequência, Tao. Reuniam-se para expor suas ideias e, qualquer denúncia que fossem alvos, sumiam sem deixar vestígios, como se não fossem nada. Nenhuma vertente de pensamento era aceita se não passasse pelo aval do governo e nós sabemos que tudo se suavizou agora porque os movimentos caíram, mas não podemos perder você, Zitao. Prometa-me que não irá se envolver com isso.”

 

Zitao engoliu em seco. O apelo de sua mãe parecia sincero e emotivo, mas não poderia prometer o que não iria cumprir. Não poderia se refrear e continuar a viver no sistema que o aprisionava cada vez mais, não poderia continuar vivendo como se estivesse tudo ser controlado por alguém que sequer se importava consigo. Não era a vida que Zitao gostaria de levar e sentia muito por seus pais que se acostumaram a essa forma como se fosse a única.

 

“Nem sempre a vertente pregada é a única.” Zitao sussurrou. A comida em seu prato já não parecia mais tão apetitosa.

 

O som do interfone soou alertando-os e encerrando a discussão naquele momento. Zitao levantou, deixando que seus pais continuassem a comer já que não pretendia voltar à mesa. Caminhou a passos vagos até a parede onde o interfone estava fixo, pensando em quem poderia ser àquela hora de domingo; geralmente os ômegas costumam continuar presos dentro de casa e sequer entendia por que tinham um interfone, se ninguém nunca viria visitá-los.

 

“Quem é?”, perguntou ao atender.

 

“Deu tudo errado, Zitao!”, a voz de Sehun soou de forma alarmada. “Deu tudo errado. Precisam ir embora agora, o Kris está aqui comigo.”

 

“O que?”, Zitao perguntou. “Como assim?”

 

“Não pergunta, desce!”, a voz de Yifan soou forte. “Pega sua mochila e vamos embora ou estamos mortos, Zitao.”

 

Zitao não parou para perguntar mais uma vez. Correu até seu quarto apanhando a mochila que deixou aos pés de sua cama. Olhou em volta, engolindo em seco; não estava preparado para abandonar sua casa e sua família, ainda estava se preparando para se despedir apenas no dia seguinte. Meneou a cabeça, gravando os detalhes em sua mente porque dessa vez as coisas eram mais sérias. A chance de ser a última vez que veria tudo isso era alta.

 

Chegou à cozinha mais uma vez com a mochila em suas costas, ofegante. Seus pais o encararam com as sobrancelhas erguidas, os talheres ainda em suas mãos a caminho de suas bocas. Zitao engoliu em seco mais uma vez; não estava mesmo preparado para isso.

 

“Kris precisa de mim hoje.” Zitao anunciou, olhando-os fixamente. Não queria perder nenhum detalhe. “Preciso ir agora, é meio urgente. Eu dou notícias depois, tudo bem? Amo vocês. De verdade.”

 

“Você faz parecer que nunca mais nos verá, Zitao.” Sua mãe brincou. “Vá com cuidado, nós também amamos você.”

 

Zitao assentiu contendo as lágrimas que teimavam em aparecer em seus olhos. Deixou-os para trás e desceu as escadas que o separavam do térreo da forma mais rápida que conseguiu; tropeçou em alguns degraus, mas seguiu em frente sem se abalar. Precisava alcançar seus amigos para se sentir seguro. De repente, até mesmo seus vizinhos pareciam ameaçadores.

 

Sehun e Yifan estavam parados em frente ao seu prédio, a moto de Sehun estacionada às suas costas e uma mochila extra nos braços de Kris. Zitao se aproximou a passos rápidos, sua respiração ainda desgovernada, ainda com medo.

 

“O que aconteceu?”, Zitao perguntou assim que se aproximou. “Como souberam?”

 

“Desconfiamos do beta que chegou aquele dia.” Yifan comunicou. “Não sabemos porque demorou uma semana para nos denunciar, mas ele fez.”

 

“Eu fiquei sabendo hoje.” Sehun anunciou. “Eu estava em casa e então meu pai disse que teríamos dor de cabeça novamente. Eu perguntei por quê e ele respondeu que  _novos arruaceiros estão brincando de derrubar o governo_ , e eu pensei em nós no mesmo momento porque qual seria a chance de ter outros novos arruaceiros? Quando perguntei quem eram, ele me disse os seus nomes. Aparentemente não estou envolvido, então pude pedir licença e preparar o terreno para vocês, mas não posso dar muito tempo. Os Caçadores já foram acionados e o armamento deles é muito melhor do que eu pude conseguir para vocês.”

 

Yifan abriu a mochila em seus braços, retirando de lá uma pistola .40. “É sua, pega.” Yifan entregou a Zitao, que a segurou de forma trêmula. Nunca teve uma arma em mãos e não sabia se saberia manuseá-la. “Sehun vai deixar a moto conosco, senão nos pegarão na primeira esquina que atravessarmos. O mapa está comigo, já sei a rota que faremos, vai dar tudo certo se sairmos  _agora_.”

 

“Tudo bem”, Zitao sussurrou, reunindo a coragem que achava que tinha dentro de si. “Obrigado por tudo, Sehun. Se a gente não se ver mais depois de hoje, eu espero que você saiba que foi um ótimo amigo durante toda a nossa vida. Vamos mudar o futuro para que possamos continuar amigos sem letras bordadas em nossas roupas nos separando.”

 

“Sem sentimentalismo barato, Zitao, vocês estão sem tempo”, Sehun riu seco. No fundo, Zitao sabia que era a forma de seu amigo lidar com a despedida. “Boa sorte. Eu vou tentar detê-los o máximo que eu puder. Se conseguirem sair da Colônia, procurem os Rebeldes. Eles existem, eles estão lá fora, eu tenho certeza. Mudem o mundo.”

 

Yifan assentiu e Zitao subiu às suas costas na moto. Sehun afastou-se para dar espaço aos amigos partirem com a moto e, em seguida, a rua estava vazia mais uma vez, o barulho do potente motor sendo o último vestígio dos amigos que teria. Sozinho em território ômega, Sehun suspirou, olhando ao seu redor. Estava tudo acabado.

 

Não contou a Zitao e Yifan que já sabia de seu futuro. Não contou aos amigos que estava fadado a condenação e que o encontrariam em breve. Encontrando Yifan e Zitao ou não, Sehun tinha certeza que sabiam de sua traição no momento que soubessem que os novos rebeldes eram fugitivos. Não havia ninguém que pudesse tê-los avisados e nem mesmo seu pai iria poupá-lo de ser alvo de investigação.

 

Estava condenado e sabia disso. Apesar de tudo, não sentia medo. Sentia-se em paz com os amigos, ajudou-os da forma como podia e continuaria a ajudá-los enquanto pudesse. Acreditava nos ideais de Zitao, também queria que o sistema que os rege no momento caia e deseja tanto quanto o ômega se sentir livre, porque ser um alfa nunca foi exatamente um sinal de perfeição. Sehun tinha mais pressão em seus ombros do que jamais imaginou que teria.

 

Os sons dos Caçadores se aproximando soou quebrando o silêncio da noite. Sehun fechou os olhos respirando fundo. Estava começando.

 

As motos dos Caçadores estacionaram ao seu redor, seus ocupantes descendo rapidamente, as armas em mãos. Sehun olhou-os de forma altiva, esperando que a letra alfa em seu peito pudesse atrasá-los nem que fosse um pouco, impondo-lhes um pouco de respeito. Um dos Caçadores se aproximou de Sehun, sem nenhuma expressão no rosto duro e marcado pelo tempo.

 

“Oh Sehun, estou certo?”, o Caçador perguntou. “O que um cidadão alfa faz nesta parte da Colônia?”

 

“Desculpe-me, achei que poderia andar pela Colônia, não sabia que as demarcações me impediam disso.” Sehun sorriu trocista. A expressão do Caçador tornou-se ainda mais fechada.

 

“Não estamos brincando, senhor Oh. Não deveria estar aqui, especialmente neste local. Pode se tornar um suspeito.”

 

“É engraçada essa necessidade de encontrar culpados tão rápido...”, Sehun disse. “Eu só estou parado na rua. Não tem nenhuma prova contra mim.”

 

“Todos são culpados até que se prove o contrário.” O Caçador o respondeu.

 

“Ouvi essa frase ao inverso durante as aulas...”, Sehun ergueu as sobrancelhas.

 

“Não estamos nas suas aulas.” O Caçador fez um sinal para seus companheiros, onde dois deles rodearam Sehun segurando seus braços. “Está sob custódia do Estado, Oh Sehun. Caso comprovado, será punido por traição ao Estado e não haverá misericórdia. Agora responda: onde estão Huang Zitao e Wu Yifan?”

 

“Não sei de quem estão falando.” Sehun respondeu altivo, mesmo que seus braços estivessem doendo pelo ângulo em que foram posicionados.

 

“É muito petulante para a sua idade, rapazinho.” O Caçador sorriu de forma cruel. “Veremos se continuará agindo dessa forma depois que te apresentarmos seus novos tutores.”

 

Os Caçadores às suas costas o empurraram em direção a uma das motos, que foi obrigado a subir. O Caçador remanescente continuou a apontar uma arma para sua cabeça, desafiando-o a tentar fugir; não iria a lugar nenhum se levasse um tiro naquele local, então esperaria chegar aonde quer que os Caçadores fossem leva-lo e quem sabe poderia barganhar por sua vida.

 

(Oh Sehun sabia que era improvável que conseguisse vencer. Uma vez preso, a última coisa que o Estado precisava era de provas para validar uma acusação.)

 

O Caçador sentou-se às suas costas, prendendo seus pulsos para que não tivesse equilíbrio caso tentasse fugir. Sua respiração estava ofegante no momento em que a moto arrancou, deixando para trás o distrito dos ômegas e os demais Caçadores que logo seguiriam atrás de Zitao e Yifan. Sehun só esperava que pudessem alcançar a saída demarcada antes que os Caçadores os encontrassem.

 

O Caçador às suas costas estava rindo às suas custas, mas Sehun não estava se importando. Poucas vezes se sentira tão útil a alguma coisa quanto naquele momento em que desobedecia a todas as ordens de seus pais, quando finalmente fazia algo por si mesmo e por seus amigos. Estava finalmente se sentindo parte de algo e esse sentimento ninguém poderia tirar de si.

 

Sehun fazia parte da revolução.

 

**. . .**

 

A arma nas mãos de Zitao estava trêmula enquanto o ômega tentava se segurar ao amigo, pensando se a arma que segura está carregada. Alguns lados de Zitao espera que não, já que não tinha certeza se teria a coragem necessária para usá-la e o medo de disparar em Yifan por algum descuido o aterrorizava. A arma já não parecia mais tão pesada, a adrenalina corria em suas veias semelhante a moto que cortava as ruas da Colônia.

 

A Colônia estava mais silenciosa do que de costume e Zitao se pergunta se o governo já não teria alertado ao povo para ficar atento aos movimentos nas ruas, de forma que pudessem ser encontrados mais fácil. O som que o motor produzia parecia ensurdecedor para os dois fugitivos, talvez pelo fato de ser o único som que estavam ouvindo.

 

"Pelo menos ainda não nos acharam", Zitao sussurrou para o amigo.

 

"É questão de tempo." Yifan respondeu. "Eles vão achar nosso rastro, precisamos estar próximos a saída quando isso acontecer."

 

"Para qual iremos?"

 

"Sehun disse que a saída a noroeste da Colônia não está monitorada. Os guardas geralmente não estão armados quando não há atividade por lá então podemos rendê-los e escapar."

 

"Parece fácil", Zitao comentou.

 

"Vai ser tudo menos fácil, Tao. Há uma chance de estarem armados e então estaremos perdidos, ou não abrirão a tempo de escaparmos dos Caçadores." Kris negou. "Mas é a única chance que temos."

 

"Tem que dar certo", Zitao voltou a falar tentando convencer a si mesmo. "Tem que dar."

 

Os dois rapazes continuaram seu caminho. Zitao reconhecia o local por onde estavam passando, reconhecia de suas lembranças com Kris enquanto eram menores, os locais que usavam de esconderijo quando encontravam Sehun; parecia um século atrás, embora não passasse de alguns anos. O centro da colônia não parecia tão distante das saídas e por algum tempo Zitao acreditou que escapariam sem nenhum problema.

 

Mas a vida não é tão fácil quanto o rapaz ômega imaginava.

 

O som de novas motos se aproximando assustou aos dois garotos, fazendo com que a arma nas mãos de Zitao voltasse a oscilar. Suas mãos começaram a suar pela perspectiva de precisar atirar em alguém, mesmo sabendo que não teriam a mesma clemência consigo. 

 

"Eles estão vindo!", Zitao exclamou. "Mais rápido!"

 

"Não tenho como ir mais rápido", Yifan reclamou. "Atrase-os, é para isso que tem essa arma!"

 

"Nunca atirei em alguém", Zitao refutou.

 

"Há uma primeira vez para tudo. Vai, Zitao!"

 

Zitao tentou se equilibrar o suficiente para poder ter apoio para atirar. As motos utilizadas pelos Caçadores eram tão potentes quanto a de Sehun, mas seu armamento era muito mais eficaz que o de Tao. Zitao sabia que qualquer tiro que levassem dos Caçadores seria fatal – talvez não de imediato porque adquiriram o gosto de olhar para suas vítimas antes de matá-las, mas se tornariam presas fáceis se estivessem machucados.

 

Precisava atrasá-los ou iriam morrer.

 

Yifan acelerou ainda mais tentando abrir uma vantagem em relação aos Caçadores e Zitao estabeleceu sua mira no Caçador mais próximo, atirando assim que teve certeza que acertaria. Ao contrário do que esperava, o Caçador percebeu o tiro a tempo de evitá-lo e deu o sinal para os demais sacar suas armas. O garoto Huang sentia o sangue pulsando em suas veias, forte e rápido, a adrenalina ainda subindo à sua cabeça.

 

Os Caçadores passaram a atirar e Yifan teve a difícil tarefa de evitar os tiros, andando em ziguezague pelas ruas. A saída à noroeste não estava tão distante agora, mas não havia uma vantagem em relação aos Caçadores. Se não conseguissem despistá-los nem que fosse por alguns minutos, não teriam chance de escapar da Colônia com vida.

 

 O som dos tiros passou a se sobrepor ao barulho causado pelas motos, o que aumentava o desespero do ômega. Não era para as coisas funcionarem dessa forma; só queria ter suas dúvidas sanadas e fugir da Colônia em segredo com o melhor amigo, não entendia por que o maldito beta os denunciou e o que ganhava com isso. O terror cairia novamente sobre a população, o que apenas dificultaria o controle do governo sobre seu povo.

 

“Eles estão se aproximando, Kris”, Zitao disse. “Eu não consigo acertá-los!”

 

“Precisa continuar tentando, Tao.” Yifan respondeu. “Continue tentando até que acabem as balas ou estaremos perdidos.”

 

Zitao assentiu, voltando a tentar mirar os Caçadores às suas costas. Voltou a atirar seguidamente, sem se importar se iria acabar com as balas em sua arma ou se precisaria delas mais tarde; funcionou algumas vezes, alguns Caçadores caíram das motos pois foram atingidos. Zitao esperava que não fosse fatal, detestaria a ideia de, apesar de tudo, acabar causando a morte de alguma pessoa.

 

Alguns Caçadores pararam as motos para socorrer os companheiros atingidos, não poderiam deixá-los à mercê do destino enquanto sangravam. Zitao sabia que isso não significava vantagem: os Caçadores que ficaram chamariam reforços para socorrer os companheiros e alguns iriam tomar seus lugares na caçada. Tudo que Yifan e Zitao poderiam esperar é que estivessem longe quando o reforço chegasse.

 

Ainda havia três Caçadores às suas costas e, apesar do baixo número, não era fácil evitá-los. A fúria parecia pessoal dessa vez, nada mais inflamado pelo governo ou para silenciá-los; derrubaram parte de seus homens e isso não poderia ficar impune, Zitao sabia como a irmandade funcionava para os Caçadores. Se você derrubar um, acaba atraindo todos os outros.

 

Zitao atirou mais uma vez, mas falhou em acertar o Caçador mais próximo. Suas mãos já estavam começando a tremer novamente, o medo de serem apanhados se tornando maior do que qualquer outro sentimento no momento. Evitou atirar mais uma vez, sabia que gastaria balas de forma desnecessária e não queria deixar que seus perseguidores soubessem que estavam sem munição.

 

O Caçador mais próximo atirou mais uma vez e Zitao sentiu sua panturrilha arder. O tiro havia o acertado mesmo com os esforços de Yifan de evitar todos os tiros, e o gemido sôfrego de Zitao chamou a atenção do mais velho. Yifan tirou os olhos das ruas por um momento, analisando o estrago na panturrilha de Zitao; não parecia tão grave, mas teriam um grande problema caso não encontrassem os Rebeldes se conseguissem sair da Colônia para poder cuidar da ferida. Se perdessem a moto também estariam perdidos porque Zitao não conseguiria andar para muito longe com aquele ferimento.

 

“Você fez um bom trabalho, Tao.” Yifan disse, tentando tirar sua atenção da dor em sua panturrilha. “Você derrubou alguns deles, podemos despistar esses três.”

 

“Isso dói feito o inferno”, Zitao murmurou, sôfrego.

 

“Aguenta firme. Vamos cuidar de você assim que sairmos daqui.”

 

Yifan preferiu omitir a parte em que não sabia se conseguiriam sair de fato da Colônia, mas pôs todos seus esforços em conseguir despistar os Caçadores remanescentes. Conhecia alguns atalhos naquela região da cidade, nenhum Caçador conhece a Colônia tão bem quanto os moradores de classe mais baixa, que vivem a andar por aí à procura de sobrevivência. Aumentou a velocidade do veículo, mais do que imaginou que conseguiria controlar, e no último minuto virou em uma esquina. Era o momento ideal para que conseguisse costurar entre as ruas rápido o suficiente para que nenhum Caçador pudesse observá-los.

 

Os perseguidores acabaram seguindo em frente e, por causa da alta velocidade, demoraram um certo tempo até voltar a persegui-los. Ao virar na esquina onde os dois fugitivos escaparam, o Caçador que seguia à frente já não conseguia identificar para qual lado os dois rapazes foram. Bufou, irritado, retirando o capacete prateado ao parar a moto. Seus companheiros pararam ao seu lado, retirando os capacetes respectivamente e observando o líder; precisavam esperar que alguma decisão fosse tomada antes que pudessem voltar a correr.

 

“Deixe-os.” O Caçador disse. “Morrerão antes mesmo de encontrar os párias. O ômega estava sangrando, não terão salvação.”

 

“O que diremos aos alfas?”, seu companheiro à direita questionou.

 

“Diremos que os perdemos.” Respondeu. “Não temos nada a fazer, mas nós temos Oh Sehun. Os malditos conviverão com a culpa do que suas ideias fantasiosas causaram. Oh Sehun está morto agora.”

 

Os Caçadores assentiram e recolocaram seus capacetes, prontos para retomar para a base do governo onde Oh Sehun muito provavelmente já estava. Yifan e Zitao poderiam ter escapado por pouco, mas não conseguiriam salvar o amigo do futuro que o aguardava.

 

Para Yifan e Zitao, o fato dos Caçadores não estarem mais às suas costas já era um fato a ser comemorado. Suspiraram aliviados podendo diminuir um pouco a velocidade, qualquer deslize de Yifan àquela altura e estariam mortos. A saída não estava mais tão distante e Zitao podia até mesmo já enxergar as guaritas onde os guardas muito possivelmente estavam. Yifan diminuiu a velocidade, tentando mascarar sua chegada.

 

“Ainda temos balas, Zitao?”

 

“Eu acho que não”, Zitao respondeu, encarando a arma em sua mão. “Eu entrei em desespero e comecei a atirar sem saber quantas balas tínhamos.”

 

“Bom”, Yifan suspirou. “Vamos torcer para que eles não paguem para ver.”

 

Os dois chegaram em frente ao portão que os separavam do que há além dos muros, atraindo a atenção dos guardas. Yifan prendeu a respiração quando percebeu que estavam descendo e vindo em sua direção, respirando mais aliviado ao notar que não havia nenhuma arma em suas mãos. Tomou a arma de Zitao, assumindo o comando dessa vez. Sabia que o ômega não conseguiria ameaçá-los enquanto tudo que queria fazer era reclamar do sangue que escorria de sua panturrilha ferida.

 

“Vocês não deviam estar aqui.” Um dos guardas alertou. “Vamos alertar aos Caçadores.”

 

“Vocês irão abrir o portão.” Yifan refutou. “Nós não temos absolutamente nada a perder agora porque os Caçadores já estão à nossa procura, nós já somos dados como perigosos ao sistema e seremos aniquilados. Acha mesmo que eu não incluiria uma morte ou duas na minha ficha se sei que, se me pegarem, a morte é certa?”

 

Zitao se perguntou onde Yifan aprendeu a atuar tão bem porque, apesar da faceta séria e fechada, o delta não seria capaz de machucar ninguém como estava dizendo. O rapaz ômega conseguia enxergar o medo e o receio na forma como os dois guardas se entreolhavam e quase podia cortar a tensão que pairou no local. Engoliu em seco, sentindo seu coração bater cada vez mais rápido.

 

Por fim, um dos guardas deu poucos passos em direção a guarita, ainda olhando para a arma muito bem firmada entre os dedos de Yifan, que não perdia um só movimento dos guardas. O silêncio persistiu entre os guardas até que o portão começasse a abrir lentamente, fazendo um sorriso teimoso e aliviado surgir nos lábios de Zitao.

 

Liberdade.

 

O barulho do motor voltou a soar na calada da noite e Yifan acelerou mais uma vez assim que o portão estava totalmente aberto. Estavam finalmente livres e vivos, apesar da perna de Zitao continuar a sangrar de forma profusa. Abandonaram toda a vida que tinham ao se rebelar contra o sistema e finalmente saberiam se valeu a pena colocar tudo a perder.

 

“Antes morrer tentando do que uma vida vazia, não é?”, Yifan sussurrou para o amigo.

 

Zitao sorriu. “Estamos fora da Colônia.” Sussurrou. “Não tem mais volta.”

 

“Precisamos encontrar os Rebeldes agora. Sehun nos deu uma ideia de onde poderiam estar, da última vez que o governo esteve monitorando essas áreas. Vamos torcer para que nos acolham ou só mudamos de carrasco.”

 

Zitao esperava que suas esperanças em um novo mundo não fossem aniquiladas tão rápido; era tudo que restava aos rapazes ou estariam perdidos.

 

**[** _We will fight to the death_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world_ **]**

 

**. . .**

 

Oh Sehun estava acostumado aos locais de julgamento do governo. Seu pai gostava de levá-lo para ver os julgamentos ocasionais que surgiam, muitas vezes apenas casos de ômegas envolvidos em roubos ou qualquer outra ação que ameaçasse a ordem pública. Há muito tempo que o Conselho não se via obrigado a julgar um caso de crime ao Estado e, por muito tempo, pareceu que tinham o povo muito bem controlado e que não precisariam mais lidar com esses trâmites.

 

Mas ali estava Sehun, acusado de traição ao Estado por ajudar Rebeldes.

 

Naquele momento, Oh Sehun não se importava com a opinião que seu pai teria a seu respeito, diferente de toda a sua vida, onde buscou sua aprovação em todas as suas ações. Sehun percebeu que, naquele momento, a última coisa que passava por sua cabeça era se seu pai iria se sentir culpado ou não por seu julgamento ou se suas ações acabariam por influenciar a vida de seus pais.

 

Não importava naquele instante se pudesse fazer com que a classe de seus pais caísse. Sabia de todas as artimanhas utilizadas pelo genitor para que pudessem sempre ascender na hierarquia, cada vez mais próximos do presidente Kim e, consequentemente, cada vez mais ricos. Por anos ficou calado em relação às barbáries de seu pai ou de todas as pessoas enganadas pelo mesmo, não seria agora que iria se importar se o influenciaria ou não.

 

Reconheceu os rostos dos genitores na primeira fileira da sala de julgamento. Sua mãe estava impassível enquanto o olhava e Sehun devolveu seu olhar de igual maneira. Talvez a senhora Oh não merecesse tudo que aconteceria ao filho único, porém sempre foi passiva demais em relação aos atos de seu marido. Se por algum momento tivesse se oposto a algo, talvez Sehun repensasse em arruiná-la também.

 

“Senhores e senhoras, está aberta a sessão para julgarmos o senhor Oh Sehun, acusado de traição ao Estado ao se aliar aos Rebeldes, ameaçando a ordem em nossa Colônia.” A atenção de Sehun voltou a ser captada com os dizeres do juiz. “O presidente Kim fez questão de estar aqui nesta sessão, pois é a primeira vez que alguém oriundo da alta classe organiza um motim.”

 

Os aplausos foram ouvidos no momento em que o jovem presidente se levantou de seu assento. Os cabelos negros brilhavam sob a luz, a pele branca e bem cuidada e um sorriso polido em seus lábios atraindo a atenção dos demais, mas Sehun conseguia perceber o olhar frio em sua direção, como se já tivesse todo seu futuro calculado. Sehun crispou os lábios; já não bastasse toda a ladainha que seria obrigado a ouvir, teria uma plateia  _especial_  logo pela manhã.

 

“Noite passada recebemos a denúncia do senhor Kim Jongdae, um nobre senhor da classe beta que se sentiu na obrigação com nossa colônia de denunciar um ataque organizado.” O juiz continuou. “Soubemos que o delta Wu Yifan e o ômega Huang Zitao planejavam avançar para o que há além dos muros de segurança, recebendo o apoio e informação direto de um dos nossos, o senhor Oh Sehun. Custou a todos nós imaginar que alguém ligado ao senador Oh estivesse ligado a tal ato hediondo, mas o encontramos em frente ao conjunto de moradias onde reside o ômega Huang.”

 

Houve um momento de burburinhos enquanto o juiz voltava a olhar seus papéis. Estava claro para Sehun que era uma sessão improvisada; estava desde a noite passada quando foi preso pelos Caçadores em uma cela aos fundos do palácio do governo e não sabia o que havia acontecido aos amigos, se estavam a salvo ou se foram mortos durante a perseguição. Entretanto, Sehun precisava se preocupar no momento com seu futuro sendo decidido por um punhado de senhores.

 

“Oh Sehun, o senhor é acusado de se unir a Rebeldes em detrimento da ordem, contrariando a maior lei estabelecida em nossa Colônia desde seus primórdios.” Ouviu o juiz dizer. “É acusado também de passar dados sigilosos em relação aos monitoramentos do muro, de tráfico de armas e de facilitação para a fuga de procurados pelo Estado. O que tem a dizer a seu respeito?”

 

“Se o senhor me prometer que o que direi será levado em conta, talvez eu tenha uma ou duas palavras.” Sehun disse de forma calma.

 

“Não há espaço para as suas petulâncias, rapaz.” O juiz o respondeu, formando rugas entre suas sobrancelhas. “Não há o que possamos esperar de um rapaz de apenas dezessete anos.”

 

“Diga-me, senhor juiz”, Sehun disse, ignorando os dizeres anteriores do senhor. “O senhor já teve algum sonho? Já pensou em ser algo que não estivesse ordenado por sua classe?”

 

“Não fomos criados para questionarmos nossas classes, senhor Oh.” O juiz retrucou “Não há nenhuma insatisfação de minha parte com relação ao meu trabalho ou a minha classe; sou bastante grato a tudo que me proporcionaram para que chegasse até aqui, diferente do senhor, pelo que presumo. Seu pai é um senador influente em nosso governo, imaginei que teríamos o senhor como seu herdeiro.”

 

“Olhe para mim, senhor juiz, não tenho perfil para fazer parte do governo.” Sehun deu de ombros. “Não nasci para ser comandado como uma marionete enquanto penso ter algum poder em relação às classes mais baixas enquanto, na verdade, somos todos máquinas nas mãos da alta cúpula do governo. Talvez o senhor presidente Kim aqui presente não me deixe mentir.”

 

O silêncio voltou a dominar o salão que ocupavam e Sehun manteve sua postura ereta, as mãos atrás de suas costas e a mesma expressão impassível que por tantos anos foi instruído a sustentar. Não sentia medo de enfrentar sua própria classe no momento, soube desde que os Caçadores chegaram que não havia mais escapatória para si, então iria cutucar todas as feridas que conseguisse.

 

“Eu aposto que todos vocês se sentem incrivelmente superiores a todos os outros moradores dessa Colônia, mas sequer devem saber por que o são.” Sehun continuou. “Todos vocês sabem dos atos ilícitos cometidos pela classe beta e fazem vista grossa para eles, mas um ômega rouba para alimentar sua família porque vivem em situação de miséria e vocês o condenam a morte. Onde está escrito que uma vida vale menos que a outra? Quem disse que vocês podem julgar outras pessoas quando não julgam nem a si mesmos?”

 

“Basta, Oh Sehun.” O juiz o silenciou. “Ouvimos o suficiente do réu, que não apresenta nenhum argumento a seu favor, apenas continua a nos dar ainda mais motivos para acreditarmos em sua deslealdade para com seus iguais e seu parecer favorável a ideais revolucionários. Não podemos tolerar comportamentos como os seus e é por isso que o veredicto foi dado: Oh Sehun, da classe alfa, está condenado a execução pública imediata, de forma que suas ações não sejam compelidas a serem repetidas pelos demais habitantes.”

 

Sehun segurou a respiração ao ouvir sua sentença. Havia uma grande diferença entre saber seu futuro e tê-lo decidido por outra pessoa; não tinha esperança por sua vida, sabia que morreria, mas não estava preparado para que fosse imediato. Engoliu em seco, ainda tentando manter a expressão impassível enquanto os Caçadores vinham apanhá-lo para levá-lo à praça pública.

 

Sehun se recordava de suas aulas de história, a execução pública na Colônia não era necessária há muitos anos, desde que os últimos Rebeldes fugiram ou foram capturados e mortos. A população já não se recordava mais da barbárie cometida pelo governo como uma manobra para mantê-los sob controle, mas teriam uma pequena lembrança agora com Sehun.

 

Não muito tempo depois, os Caçadores chegaram com Sehun até a praça que era um local amplo, com uma espécie de pequena mureta em seu centro, onde Sehun foi posicionado. O contato de sua pele com a pedra gelada o fez se arrepiar, mas não mais do que quando seus carrascos se aproximaram.

 

O povo começou a chegar em pouco tempo, todos alertados que deveriam presenciar a cena. Alguns demonstraram surpresa por ver o jovem Oh Sehun rente à pedra de execuções, outros demonstraram pesar pela vida perdida. A maior parte das pessoas presentes eram ômegas e deltas, as classes mais baixas que precisavam ser controladas. Alguns poucos betas assistiam ao fundo, Sehun conseguia ouvir os risos de escárnio e se perguntou até onde a maldade humana conseguiu chegar.

 

“Oh Sehun foi condenado a execução pública por incitar o caos e a desordem pública e por entregar informações confidenciais a fugitivos agora considerados Rebeldes, sendo estabelecido traição ao Estado e passível de morte. Algumas últimas palavras, senhor Oh?”

 

“Se me permite, senhor juiz, eu tenho.” Sehun disse. “Vocês podem me matar agora e esperar que dessa forma toda a população ainda se mantenha com uma venda em seus olhos, acreditando que vocês sempre souberam o que é o melhor para todos. Uma grande surpresa para vocês é que: não, vocês não sabem. São todos um punhado de bastardos que deram alguma sorte na vida em algum golpe. Não me sinto nem um pouco privilegiado por dividir classe com vocês.” Sehun parou para analisar a reação das pessoas, feliz pelo burburinho que começou a ouvir. “Uma vez me disseram que se você quer ter algo que nunca teve, você precisa fazer algo que nunca fez. Bom, nós estamos fazendo. Vocês podem nos silenciar agora, mas não podem jamais silenciar um ideal que é espalhado entre todos.”

 

Oh Sehun se calou, ciente de que aquelas eram suas últimas palavras, na forma mais literal possível. Fechou os olhos com um suspiro pesado e deixou que sua cabeça se encostasse à pedra às suas costas. Ainda conseguia ouvir os burburinhos da população ao seu redor, sabia que tinha plantado a semente da dúvida em todos eles e que isso nenhum dos governantes tampouco o presidente Kim ali parado diante de todos poderia impedir.

 

Apesar de estar ciente do que aconteceria em poucos minutos, Oh Sehun se sentia mais em paz do que jamais esteve em toda sua vida, sempre obrigado a cumprir prazos e metas, sem nunca poder dar um passo fora da linha que pudesse envergonhar toda sua classe. O último desejo de Sehun era que Zitao e Yifan conseguissem o que almejavam, que de alguma forma as pessoas estivessem mais conscientes de quem as governava e do lenço em suas vistas para que continuassem cegas e obedientes.

 

A última coisa que Sehun ouviu foi um tiro sendo disparado e, enfim, sua alma estava em paz.

 

**[** _It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,_

_The moment to live and the moment to die_ **]**

 

**. . .**

 

Yifan e Zitao escolheram esperar que amanhecesse até que começassem a procurar os Rebeldes. A ferida na perna de Zitao parou de sangrar após o torniquete improvisado feito pelo mais velho, e a bala foi retirada também por Yifan através do kit de primeiros socorros que surrupiou de sua mãe e estava em sua mochila. Zitao ainda reclamava de dor, mas não era nada tão insuportável quanto de início.

 

À noite não conseguiram observar muito da paisagem ao seu redor, mas sabiam que encontrariam terras desérticas pelo uso da radiação tanto tempo atrás, ou ao menos era o que esperavam por toda a informação passada pelo governo na Colônia. Por pura precaução, os dois rapazes continuaram dirigindo a esmo até que encontrassem um local onde pudessem passar à noite em segurança, sem o risco de algum Caçador vir à sua procura. Ainda era descampado, mas era o melhor que tinham.

 

Quando amanheceu, Yifan foi o primeiro a acordar. Zitao dormia com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro e parecia tão cansado que o mais velho evitou acordá-lo, deixando que dormisse por mais algum tempo. Deitou-o corretamente no chão e levantou-se para explorar o local que estavam.

 

Diferente do que Yifan esperava, a terra não estava tão improdutiva quanto pregavam. Ainda conseguia avistar os altos muros que cercavam a Colônia, não estavam tão distantes apesar de escondidos. No local onde estavam, nada estava desértico; pelo contrário, havia máquinas trabalhando a todo vapor, com o símbolo do governo e com a letra alfa em suas latarias, funcionando com afinco em algo abaixo do solo.

 

Yifan se aproximou de forma hesitante, sem acreditar no que estava vendo. Era por isso que nenhum cidadão poderia ultrapassar os muros? Porque o governo estava trabalhando de forma ilegal em extração de matéria prima do antigo mundo e por isso se tornavam cada vez mais ricos. Yifan não podia acreditar no que estava vendo: todo seu povo estava trabalhando cada vez mais para pagar pelos alimentos a preços exorbitantes, pois a pequena área agrária da Colônia não era o suficiente para produzir com abundância para toda a população, enquanto seus governantes estavam enriquecendo cada vez mais com o uso de matérias primas preciosas, utilizando-as para fins próprios.

 

“Yifan!”, ouviu. Virou-se para ver de onde vinha o som e encontrou Zitao mancando até si. “Por que me deixou sozinho? E o que é isso?”

 

“Isso, Zitao, é o que há além dos muros.” Yifan respondeu soturno. “É por isso que não devemos ultrapassar os muros, porque é aqui que o governo encontra sua riqueza. Reconhece a letra na lataria dessas máquinas? São essas as tais informações sigilosas que ninguém pode saber além dos betas e alfas. Enquanto os demais estão trabalhando a troco de quase nada apenas para sobreviver.”

 

Zitao encarou as grandes máquinas funcionando e se perguntou se, por um acaso existisse algum grupo Rebelde ainda em funcionamento, por que nunca tentaram destruí-las? Se você não pode derrubar um sistema, você começa a derrubar o que o enriquece. Em seguida, pensou que talvez fosse arriscado demais organizar um ataque contra máquinas tão potentes e que apenas deletariam sua posição para os Caçadores. Seria infrutífero, mas Zitao não podia se impedir de pensar que era aquilo que mereciam.

 

“Precisamos encontrar os Rebeldes.” Disse. “Vamos voltar para a moto e seguir o mapa do Sehun.”

 

“O que será que aconteceu com Sehun?”

 

No momento em que Yifan fez sua pergunta, o som de um tiro reverberou pelas paredes que cercam a Colônia, assustando-os, fazendo-os pensar que talvez os Caçadores estivessem voltando. Entretanto, não havia ninguém e as portões continuavam fechados, simbolizando que era algo muito pior do que esperavam. Yifan reconhecia o padrão de tiros para o alto e o único tiro solitário através de seus livros, era o rito feito durante uma execução pública. Seu pensamento voou em Sehun e engoliu em seco.

 

“O que foi isso?”, Zitao perguntou.

 

“Acho que perdemos o Sehun.” Yifan o respondeu. “Esse é o rito de uma execução pública.”

 

“Sehun está... morto?”, Zitao tornou a perguntar, perplexo.

 

“Temo que sim.” O mais velho suspirou. “Ele morreu por causa da gente, então não podemos decepcionar, Tao. Vem, precisamos encontrar os Rebeldes e precisamos dar um pouco de  _trabalho_  para esse governo.”

 

Yifan e Zitao voltaram o mais rápido que conseguiam com a perna lesada de Zitao até o local onde deixaram a moto escondida. Suas mochilas estavam encostadas ao veículo servindo como uma espécie de travesseiro aos dois onde outrora estiveram adormecidos. Apanhando seus pertences, subiram novamente na moto e se colocaram a correr.

 

No mapa que Sehun os entregou, havia um local fora dos muros sinalizado com o x vermelho e era para lá que os dois fugitivos se encaminhavam. Zitao observava a paisagem por onde passavam; ao contrário do que imaginava pelas informações que lhes eram cedidas pelo governo, o terreno não era desértico e impróprio para a vida humana. Não era o ideal, isso tinha que admitir, porém Zitao sabia que, se tinham tecnologia suficiente para extração de matérias primas, também poderiam expandir a colônia e ter uma região agrária maior, podendo alimentar sua população de forma adequada de forma que os preços não fossem tão exorbitantes.

 

Sabia que era impossível que o terreno estivesse tão radioativo quanto pregavam. Se havia mesmo grupos Rebeldes para além dos muros, de alguma forma precisavam sobreviver e, para isso, precisavam cultivar alimentos. Se os próprios Rebeldes com muito menos recursos do que a Colônia conseguiram sobreviver daquele solo, o que o governo não poderia melhorar e oferecer a seu povo? Quanto mais Zitao pensava no assunto, mais se concretizava a ideia de que o governo não estava, de fato, ligando para sua população.

 

Continuaram dirigindo por muito tempo, tempo suficiente para que nenhum dos dois se preocupasse em contar. O silêncio estava tomando conta do ambiente, onde tudo que ouviam era o barulho do motor; não havia som de animais ou de qualquer outro ser vivo, nada além da imensidão vazia de terra. Zitao começou a se perguntar se Sehun estava realmente certo em afirmar que havia uma tribo Rebelde aos arredores do muro e, se havia, por onde se escondiam?

 

O terreno começou a mudar conforme avançavam em direção ao grande nada. Diferente do arenoso e com grandes inclinações encontrados próximos ao muro, onde se esconderam pela noite, Zitao conseguia enxergar copas de árvores ao longe, o que parecia extremamente improvável. Não havia como ter vida na Terra tão distante da Colônia, a radiação não permitiria... Zitao já não sabia no que podia acreditar ou não.

 

“Zitao, acho que estamos chegando”, Yifan comentou retirando-o de seus devaneios. “Consegue ver? As árvores... Não deveriam existir por aqui se não houve interferência humana.”

 

“Eles devem ter uma base estabelecida, precisariam se alimentar de alguma forma, faz sentido que seja apenas da terra...”, Zitao respondeu.

 

Yifan concordou e voltaram a se pôr em silêncio até que chegassem ao local indicado. Não havia dúvidas de que o aglomerado de árvores era o local marcado no mapa de Sehun e os dois fugitivos passaram a dirigir com maior cautela conforme se aprofundavam em meio às árvores. Não pareciam centenárias, talvez tenham sido plantadas apenas para dar proteção natural à base dos Rebeldes. Haviam pensado em tudo, afinal.

 

“Eles podem achar que somos inimigos”, Zitao alertou. “Teremos problemas se nos verem.”

 

“É um risco a correr.”

 

Aos poucos, cabanas feitas de madeira puderam ser avistadas. Os dois rapazes desceram da moto, deixando-a estacionada próxima à clareira que dava acesso ao conjunto de cabanas. Yifan ajudou Zitao a caminhar, já que o mais novo não poderia apoiar-se por um bom tempo com a perna ferida. O silêncio se mantinha entre os dois e no ambiente, não havia ninguém do lado de fora das cabanas que sequer tinham certeza se eram habitadas ou não.

 

Quando por fim saíram da clareira puderam ver com mais clareza as habitantes. Eram claramente rudimentares, sem os ornamentos que estavam acostumados a verem nas classes mais altas da Colônia, já que as classes mais baixas vivem em aglomerados de moradias nos prédios espalhados pela periferia. Era bonito e simples, embora o silêncio estivesse agonizando aos dois garotos.

 

“Parece desabitado...”, Yifan disse olhando ao redor. “Não acredito que chegamos até aqui para nada.”

 

“Não pode ser, Sehun não pode ter morrido por isso...”, Zitao lamentou. “Não perdemos o Sehun para cabanas vazias.”

 

Concentrados em lamentar a morte do amigo, não perceberam quando as cabanas que pareciam tão vazias começaram a demonstrar sinais de movimentação. Algumas portas se abriram, pessoas curiosas espreitando, murmúrios baixos sendo trocados. Não estavam acostumados a ter presença estranha às pessoas daquela tribo, ninguém nunca os tinha encontrado antes. Quem seriam aqueles dois rapazes?

 

“Quem são vocês?”, um rapaz perguntou, abrindo a porta da cabana mais próxima e se aproximando a passos cautelosos. Havia um antigo revólver em suas mãos, claramente obsoleto em relação ao armamento da Colônia.

 

“Nós viemos da Colônia.” Zitao disse, receoso. “Nós escapamos. Um amigo sabia da posição de vocês e... E viemos ver se podem nos ajudar.”

 

“Ajudar em que?”, continuou a perguntar desconfiado. “Quem são vocês?”

 

“Meu nome é Huang Zitao, sou da classe ômega. Ele é Wu Yifan, é um delta.” Voltou a dizer. “Oh Sehun foi um alfa importante para nós e que se sacrificou para que estivéssemos aqui. Queremos a ajuda de vocês para desbancar o sistema imposto pelo governo. Não acreditamos que funcione, porque ele apenas continua a segregar o pouco da população que restou ao planeta, não deveria funcionar dessa forma.”

 

“A interação entre as classes mudou desde os tempos dos nossos avós...”, o rapaz comentou, com escárnio. Zitao engoliu em seco; não parecia estar sendo levado a sério.

 

“Por favor.” Implorou. “Sehun foi executado. Ajude-nos a pelo menos vingar a morte dele e a população saberá da existência de vocês. Vocês caíram em descrédito com a intensiva intervenção política, então por que não os lembrar de que existem? Acho que era esse o propósito dos seus avós quando formaram um motim.”

 

“Ainda é o nosso.” O rapaz disse. “Ainda queremos justiça pelos nossos antepassados, mas não temos informações suficientes para atacá-los. Seríamos massacrados.”

 

“Nós temos as informações que precisam, sabemos as áreas pouco monitoradas pelos Caçadores e que podemos usar para invadir. Se pudermos fabricar bombas caseiras com o mínimo de pólvora que tivermos, já será um avanço.”

 

“Meu nome é Park Chanyeol.” Chanyeol se apresentou. “Acho que podemos acolhê-los entre nós, Huang. Você parece rebelde.”

 

Zitao suspirou, deixando que seu peso descansasse nos braços de Kris que ainda o amparavam. Um passo de cada vez e precisavam conquistar ao menos a simpatia dos Rebeldes para que tivessem ajuda. Partilhavam do mesmo ideal, apenas precisavam colocá-lo em prática.

 

“Parece que ele está ferido”, um rapaz mais baixo que Chanyeol comentou se aproximando. “Meu nome é Byun Baekhyun. Venha, vamos ajudá-lo.”

 

Yifan auxiliou Zitao para que pudessem caminhar em direção à cabana que Chanyeol e Baekhyun saíram, onde Baekhyun iria ajudá-lo com o ferimento. Chanyeol veio às suas costas, ainda precisavam conversar a respeito das informações que os dois fugitivos possuíam e sobre o que fariam para atacar a Colônia. Os demais habitantes da tribo continuaram com murmúrios observando-os, mas Yifan conseguia ver a centelha de esperança em cada rosto minimamente visível e se assemelhavam ao que via no rosto de Zitao.

 

Fariam valer a pena ou morreriam tentando.

 

(Yifan nunca entendeu o quanto seu pensamento era verdadeiro.)

 

Durante o período de tempo em que Baekhyun ajudou Zitao com seu ferimento, os quatro rapazes conversaram a respeito do que fariam naquele momento. Chanyeol ainda não estava convencido de que os rapazes poderiam ajudá-los ou se estavam ali apenas para atrai-los para uma isca, mas Baekhyun conseguiu convencê-lo de que ninguém chegaria até eles com uma ferida tão feia de um tiro se fosse para enganá-los.

 

Zitao observava as interações dos dois rapazes e o quão próximos pareciam um do outro, sorrindo discretamente com o fato. Era uma cena bonita de se ver, que em meio a toda a desesperança alcançada por aquele grupo de pessoas, abandonados ao relento e à própria sorte, pudessem encontrar uns nos outros a cumplicidade necessária para seguir em frente.

 

“Nós temos esses mapas”, Zitao disse, abrindo a mochila que havia deixado aos seus pés enquanto Baekhyun limpava o ferimento. Chanyeol o apanhou, abrindo-o no chão e analisando-o. Baekhyun se colocou ao seu lado, olhando atentamente. “Esse nos trouxe até vocês, acho que Sehun o roubou antes que pudessem analisar e traçar as rotas para achá-los, mas já estava em posse dos alfas, o que quer dizer que vocês não estão totalmente seguros. E nesse outro há as saídas desprotegidas que podemos usar para invadir. Algumas tem portões de madeira, nunca entendemos por que, talvez por que se sentem protegidos demais para reforçar a segurança. Podemos seguir até esses.”

 

“O que pode nos garantir que não seremos apanhados?”

 

“Não podemos”, Yifan suspirou. “Nós temos o elemento surpresa ao nosso favor, mas não há nenhuma garantia que vá funcionar.”

 

“Vamos nos jogar ao escuro em direção à morte?”, Baekhyun ergueu a sobrancelha, cético.

 

“Seus antepassados fizeram o mesmo”, Zitao os lembrou. “É tudo que podemos fazer ou continuaremos aqui até que eles nos encontrem. Eles virão de qualquer forma.”

 

Continuariam a discutir caso não fossem surpreendidos pela porta se abrindo de repente, um rapaz pequeno se aproximando e aparentando estar surpresa. Chanyeol já aparentava estar pronto a apanhar sua arma, mas relaxou ao avistar o pequeno rapaz, o que deu a entender aos novatos que estavam seguros. A noite anterior os deixou em alerta com qualquer estímulo, estariam prontos para fugir a qualquer perigo iminente.

 

“Seohyun disse que tínhamos  _visita_ e não acreditei nela”, o visitante disse. “Parece que é verdade. Vieram da Colônia. E nos encontraram.”

 

“Esses são Huang Zitao e Wu Yifan.” Baekhyun os apresentou. “Eles nos trouxeram algumas informações da Colônia, eles sabem onde estamos. Já não estamos seguros, então precisamos agir antes que ajam contra nós.”

 

“Meu nome é Do Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo se apresentou. “Sabem lutar? Porque vocês vão precisar.”

 

“Tivemos uma prévia de combate com os Caçadores enquanto fugíamos”, Zitao contou. “Estamos vivos, então imagino que sim.”

 

“Zitao não poderá ir.” Yifan observou. “Não terá como lutar se for preciso se sequer consegue andar.”

 

“É um ponto a ser avaliado”, Chanyeol ponderou. “Poderá ficar aqui, Tao, com os demais. Nem todos iremos a combate, precisamos que alguns fiquem para que tenhamos reforços caso precisemos.”

 

“Eu quero ir!”, Zitao contestou. “Não podem me deixar para trás, eu quero participar.”

 

“Precisaríamos nos preocupar com você toda a hora, Zitao. Não pode correr dessa forma”, Baekhyun pontuou. “É melhor que fique aqui.”

 

“Yifan!”, Zitao chamou. O mais velho conseguia ver a frustração nos olhos do Huang.

 

“É melhor para você, Taozi.” Yifan respondeu, usando o apelido de infância. “Eu sei que você mais do que qualquer pessoa quer derrubar aquele sistema e sei o quanto acha injusto, mas estaremos lutando por você lá também. Eu vou representá-lo, não estamos juntos nessa? No fundo, acabou sendo por você que deixei tudo para trás para seguir os seus ideais porque acredito em você. E agora quero que acredite em mim.”

 

Zitao ainda não estava satisfeito, mas acabou por ceder e concordar. Sabia que Yifan não o deixaria voltar a Colônia da forma como estava e amaldiçoou-se por ter sido descuidado e ter se deixado atingir pelo Caçador. Sua perna iria incomodá-lo por mais tempo do que previsto e, no fundo, sabia que seria um fardo aos demais se fosse em conjunto.

 

“Tudo bem”, Zitao suspirou. “Ficarei, mas continuarei inquieto por não saber o que está acontecendo por lá.”

 

“Traremos notícias e, se tudo der certo, boas notícias, Tao.” Yifan sorriu. “Quem sabe consigamos apoio da população? Começamos como uma faísca até atingir um incêndio.”

 

Zitao sorriu, orgulhoso do movimento que estava participando. As coisas ainda eram muito recentes para que os dois rapazes pudessem falar a respeito, a saudade da família, a perda de Sehun, o novo confronto iminente, mas uma coisa era certa: não havia sequer um resquício de arrependimentos em suas almas, que continuam a clamar pela justiça que almejavam.

 

“Não imaginei que as pessoas na Colônia ainda procurassem se rebelar”, Kyungsoo disse. “Faz muito tempo que estamos planejando voltar até lá, que pudéssemos atingir a Colônia de alguma forma, mas não imaginávamos que teríamos apoio da população. Vocês parecem bastante  _conformados_  com a forma que o sistema impôs que precisam ser.”

 

“Acho que a nova geração não se sente assim tão bem”, Yifan disse. “Não somos os primeiros a nos rebelar a respeito, a diferença é que os pequenos burburinhos que eram formados anteriormente logo eram detectados pelo governo através de alguma denúncia e sumiam. Alguns eram mortos, tínhamos esse conhecimento para que soubéssemos o que acontecia com quem discordava, mas outros apenas sumiam, o que era pior.”

 

“Os anos se passam e esse governo se torna cada vez pior.” Chanyeol bufou. “Ouvi dizer que o presidente Kim está cada vez mais ditador com o povo.”

 

“Ele já não parece querer fingir que se importa com a Colônia.” Zitao disse. “Descobrimos hoje enquanto procurávamos vocês que eles têm algumas máquinas fora dos muros, que estão extraindo algo da terra. Supomos que seria algum material precioso que sobreviveu à guerra, isso explica toda a riqueza e a tecnologia que a população não tem acesso.”

 

“Resta a nós mostrar a eles que não estão tão seguros quanto pensam.” Kyungsoo sorriu e havia um toque de diversão com o caos em seus lábios. “Vamos mostrar que o povo ainda tem algum poder.”

 

Baekhyun e Chanyeol concordaram e continuaram olhando os mapas que receberam, enquanto Zitao suspirava, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Yifan ao seu lado. Sentia seu corpo pesar uma tonelada pelo cansaço e por sua perna dolorida, mas sentia-se bem por ter Yifan ao seu lado ainda. A presença do mais velho tornava as coisas um pouco melhores, mais suportável de se enfrentar. Ter a certeza de Yifan ao seu lado era a única que o mantinha seguindo em frente e acreditaria ainda mais em seu amigo que voltaria para si.

 

“Está tudo certo?”, Yifan perguntou. “Sua perna está bem?”

 

“Ainda está doendo, mas é suportável.” Zitao respondeu. “Estou odiando-a por me impedir de ir.”

 

Yifan riu baixo. “Eu não saberia me concentrar em algo por lá se você nos acompanhasse”, confessou. “Estaria preocupado com o que está acontecendo com você e deixaria alguns pontos desprotegidos.”

 

“Você sempre me trata como seu irmão mais novo, Kris, mas não sou indefeso”, Zitao reclamou, murmurando.

 

“Você é apenas precioso demais para mim para se perder, Taozi.” Kris sorriu. “Fique em segurança e voltaremos em breve. Podemos continuar lendo por aqui, eu sei que você trouxe livros na sua mochila.”

 

“Foi mais forte do que eu”, Zitao confessou rindo baixo. “O seu livro está comigo.”

 

“Guarde-o muito bem enquanto estiver fora”, Kris pediu e Zitao concordou, porque era importante para si manter uma recordação dos amigos, assim como guardaria os mapas como recordação de Sehun.

 

(Zitao nunca saberia o quanto o livro que ganhou de Kris se tornaria importante para si.)

 

**. . .**

 

Durante dias, os moradores da pequena tribo de Rebeldes organizaram o Levante que fariam novamente junto a Colônia. Organizaram-se em pequenos grupos que atacariam de direções opostas, de forma que pudessem confundir os Caçadores e ganhassem mais tempo para agir. Alguns ficaram responsáveis pela destruição das máquinas de extração do governo, inviabilizando por tempo indeterminado a contínua exploração do solo. Zitao acompanhou de perto todo o processo, orgulhoso de poder fazer parte de algo tão significativo e que as pessoas viessem até si para perguntar algo a respeito das estratégias montadas.

 

Yifan foi designado para a frente de batalha, assim como os recém conhecidos Baekhyun, Chanyeol e Kyungsoo. Zitao não pôde impedir-se de ter medo pelo mais velho; sabia que Kris sabia muito bem cuidar de si mesmo, mas o pressentimento ruim de não estar ao seu lado em um momento tão crucial não o deixava em paz nem por um minuto. Depois de muito conversar com o amigo e ter a garantia do mesmo inúmeras vezes de que voltaria bem e a salvo, Zitao permitiu-se respirar por um tempo.

 

O clima na tribo estava sufocante. Todos estavam eufóricos conforme os dias se passavam e a data marcada para o ataque se aproximava. Zitao e Yifan estavam hospedados na cabana de Baekhyun e Chanyeol e os poucos dias em que conviveram fez com que Zitao percebesse que ambos eram tratados como líderes, embora fossem apenas jovens brincalhões com risadas escandalosas. Apesar da tenra idade, aparentavam muito zelo pelas pessoas com quem viviam e por quem prezavam.

 

Apesar do nervosismo aparente em todos que se dispuseram a ir contra a Colônia, os dois novatos perceberam que toda a tribo se tratava como uma família e que os conceitos sobre os Rebeldes passados de geração em geração na Colônia estavam totalmente errados. Pela primeira vez, Zitao se sentiu parte de alguma coisa, sem ter alguém se sentindo superior a si.

 

O dia marcado para o ataque, precisamente três semanas depois que chegaram a base Rebelde, amanheceu sem o costumeiro sol característico da estação. O céu parecia prestes a chorar a qualquer momento, o que apenas piorou o pressentimento de Zitao de que algo ruim aconteceria. Olhou para o lado, encontrando Kris ainda adormecido, e tentou manter-se positivo. Confiava nos recém feitos amigos e confiava, acima de tudo, na promessa de Yifan.

 

Seus amigos voltariam são e salvos.

 

“Já acordado, Tao?”, ouviu Yifan comentar ao seu lado, a voz ainda mais rouca devido o sono.

 

“Perdi o sono. Deve ser a ansiedade.” Zitao respondeu. “Como se sente?”

 

“Nervoso. Um pouco ansioso. Com medo, talvez.” Yifan respondeu, levantando-se.

 

“Ainda pode desistir”, Zitao tentou.

 

“Se eu não for, quem os levará na direção certa?”

 

Zitao sabia que seu amigo estava certo, mas não queria deixa-lo ir de qualquer forma. Vendo que Yifan não iria se dissuadir, desistiu e levantou-se também. Encontraram Chanyeol e Baekhyun já de pé na cozinha, estudando os mapas que entregaram semanas atrás. Pareciam bastante concentrados no que viam, murmurando um com o outro coisas que Zitao não conseguia ouvir.

 

Todos estavam tensos.

 

“Yifan!”, Chanyeol disse ao vê-los chegando. “Estávamos apenas esperando você. Pegue qualquer coisa para comer e vamos, precisamos ir. Todo mundo já está esperando lá fora.”

 

“Tudo bem”, o delta concordou, apanhando uma maçã que estava em cima da mesa.

 

Chanyeol e Baekhyun deixaram os dois fugitivos sozinhos e Zitao arrastou-se até o amigo, abraçando-o forte. Não queria deixar que seu pressentimento se tornasse real, não queria sentir o medo engalfinhando-o, mas não conseguia evitar. Kris retribuiu seu abraço com um riso frouxo, mas não menos afetuoso. Permaneceram abraçados por alguns poucos minutos até que Zitao o soltou.

 

“Toma cuidado. Eu amo você, Kris.”

 

“Eu também, Taozi.” Kris sorriu. “Quando menos esperar, voltaremos com a cabeça do presidente Kim.”

 

Tao riu contra sua vontade e Kris o deixou na cozinha, despedindo-se mais uma vez e seguindo os amigos em direção à Colônia. Poucas pessoas continuaram na tribo, organizaram uma grande passeata para chegar até a Colônia, muito bem distribuídos e treinados com seus próprios meios. Zitao chegou à porta da cabana de Baekhyun e Chanyeol a tempo de ver seus companheiros desaparecendo no horizonte em marcha. Suspirou; tudo que podia fazer no momento era esperar.

 

 

 

O tempo parecia se arrastar enquanto Zitao aguardava.

 

O rapaz não tinha a menor ideia de quanto tempo se passou desde que seus amigos sumiram em direção a Colônia, mas sabia que já fazia muito tempo, pois o sol já estava quase se pondo. Sabia também que não teriam um retorno breve, mas não conseguia se impedir de se roer de curiosidade a respeito do que está acontecendo tão distante de si e se estavam todos bem. Teria a emboscado dado certo? Os Caçadores os apanharam? Estariam lutando agora? Quantos ainda estão vivos?

 

As perguntas deixavam Huang Zitao louco, o que o fez tomar uma decisão repentina: Kris deixou a moto ainda em meio às árvores e seguiu com os Rebeldes marchando. Poderia acompanhá-los se apanhasse a moto, e ninguém o veria saindo – não é como se alguém pudesse impedi-lo, afinal. Determinado a saber o que está acontecendo, Zitao deixou a cabana de Chanyeol e Baekhyun e seguiu até o local onde a moto segue estacionada.

 

Não tinha muita experiência com a moto, mas sabia o suficiente para guiá-la sem se deixar cair. Por via das dúvidas, a arma que Sehun o deu estava consigo, desta vez com munição nova advinda das armas dos Rebeldes que, por algum motivo, tinham uma arma igual a sua. Não sabia o que encontraria pela frente e, estando sozinho e fora de sua plena performance física, precisava estar preparado para qualquer coisa.

 

A viagem até a Colônia fora, novamente, desgastante e longa. Se com a moto estava demorando tanto a avistar o terreno arenoso novamente, imagine quanto tempo seus amigos levaram para chegar, e o quanto deviam estar cansados. Zitao apenas percebeu que havia chegado quando conseguiu ouvir o barulho dos disparos sendo trocados e entendeu, naquele momento, a gravidade da situação.

 

Era como um campo de guerra.

 

Zitao se sentiu feliz de início ao ver que as bombas caseiras que prepararam funcionaram e que algumas das máquinas estavam em chamas. Aquilo com certeza atraiu a atenção dos Caçadores dentro da fortaleza, que agora lutavam contra os Rebeldes. A luta estava claramente desequilibrada, Zitao sabia que o armamento dos Caçadores era superior ao de seus amigos, mas a bravura dos Rebeldes era louvável. Lutavam, acima de suas vidas, por seus ideais, o que os Caçadores nunca entenderiam.

 

O garoto ômega começou a caminhar o mais rápido que conseguia. O ferimento em sua perna já não estava tão severo e não atrapalhava sua locomoção como no início, mas não poderia dar margem ao azar, não quando estava sozinho e em desvantagem. Precisava encontrar Kris em meio aos disparos ou não se sentiria em paz consigo mesmo e a viagem até então não teria valido de nada.

 

Reconheceu alguns dos corpos desfalecidos no chão, sentindo-se mal por ver todo o sangue ao redor dos corpos conhecidos. Não precisava terminar dessa forma...

 

Encontrou Kris na frente de batalha, encontrando-o em luta corporal com um dos Caçadores. Kris era realmente bom em questão de lutas, não havia um desequilíbrio nesse quesito e Zitao respirou aliviado porque seu amigo estava bem, estava vivo e estava, aparentemente, ganhando. Poderia ajudar aos demais porque Yifan estava dando conta de seu oponente.

 

Após dar uma nova vistoria e desviar de alguns Caçadores que o avistaram, usando os obstáculos físicos a seu favor e disparando contra seus oponentes, Zitao se arrependeu de ter procurado os outros amigos. Apesar de Kris estar vivo, o garoto ômega encontrou o corpo desfalecido de Chanyeol ao lado do de Baekhyun, ambos mortos e com poças de sangue ao seu redor. Sua expressão tornou-se de puro choque, porque não estava preparado para ver os dois rapazes de alto astral sem o sorriso em seus lábios.

 

Zitao não imaginava que as risadas trocadas na noite passada seriam as últimas.

 

Apavorado com a ideia de seus amigos mortos, Zitao voltou a correr em direção a Kris, o único que lhe restava. Não queria saber onde Kyungsoo estava, ou se estava morto ou vivo, não queria ter que se recordar de mais alguém pelas lembranças e não pelo que contariam um ao outro no futuro. Precisava se certificar de que ainda teria Kris ao seu lado mesmo após a sangrenta batalha.

 

Yifan havia derrotado o Caçador com quem lutava e parecia ofegante, cansado pelo esforço físico empreendido. Zitao estava se aproximando do amigo, pronto para ajudá-lo e ouvir suas reprimendas porque não devia estar ali, quando presenciou justamente o que estava tentando evitar.

 

Yifan o notou correndo até si e pareceu surpreso, parado e vulnerável enquanto Zitao corria o máximo que podia até o amigo. Vulnerável como estava, não percebeu o Caçador que se aproximava por suas costas tampouco o tiro que o fez cair em seguida, cuspindo sangue pela boca. Zitao não conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos viam, porque Yifan não podia ter caído. Não Kris.

 

Apanhou a arma mais uma vez atirando contra o Caçador antes que ele pudesse devolver o tiro, acertando-o, sem precisar se preocupar com ele novamente. Caiu ao lado de Yifan, que ainda agonizava com o tiro recebido. Não era como o de Zitao, que ignorava o latejo em sua perna pelo esforço. Ambos sabiam que Yifan não sairia daquele campo de guerra.

 

“Yifan!”, Zitao ofegou.

 

“Não.. Não devia estar aqui.” Yifan disse, com sofreguidão. “Eu disse que você seria a maior distração que eu poderia ter.”

 

“Me desculpa, meu Deus, me desculpa!”, as lágrimas começavam a nublar os olhos do ômega, quando a culpa o assolou.

 

“Está tudo bem...”, Yifan murmurou. “Nós tentamos, Tao. Tentamos.”

 

“Obrigado por isso, Kris. Obrigado por tudo que fez por mim e me perdoe, eu amo você, amo mesmo...”

 

Yifan manteve um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios manchados com o próprio sangue e as lágrimas de Zitao caíam sobre seu rosto, que aos poucos começou a perder a cor e tornava-se cada vez mais pálido. Zitao se ergueu quando percebeu que seu amigo já não passava de uma carcaça vazia e apanhou a arma que estava ao seu lado. Não tinha mais nada a perder.

 

Conseguia ver as pessoas ainda lutando, os tiros sendo disparados e as explosões ocasionais que as máquinas incendiadas provocavam. As lágrimas ainda estavam presentes em seus olhos quando começou a atirar contra qualquer pessoa vestida de prateado; nenhum Caçador passaria desapercebido.

 

Obviamente, Zitao chamou mais atenção do que o necessário enquanto disparava a esmo. Mesmo os Rebeldes estavam surpresos com a fúria encontrada no rapaz que sequer devia estar ali, mas que já havia derrubado três Caçadores com seus tiros. Movia-se rápido e na surdina, o que dificultava os acertos dos cães de caça do governo, mesmo que suas armas fossem muito melhores.

 

No entanto, a boa sorte de Zitao tinha um prazo de validade e ele não poderia contar com os obstáculos físicos por muito tempo para evitar os tiros. As lágrimas secaram em seu rosto quando acertou o último Caçador até ser atingido pelos tiros de outros dois Caçadores distintos. A dor se assemelhava a que sentiu quando foi atingido durante sua fuga, mas parecia imensamente maior. Sentia seu sangue em seus dedos enquanto caía de joelhos no chão arenoso, até cair por completo.

 

Sabia que a batalha não pararia porque fora atingido e sabia que, assim como Yifan, Chanyeol, Baekhyun e muitos outros, não sairia daquele local. O máximo que poderia acontecer consigo era ser levado de volta para a Colônia e exposto como prêmio, como um lembrete do que acontece, cedo ou tarde, com qualquer um que desafiasse o sistema.

 

Zitao sabia que seu objetivo estava longe de ser alcançado e não faria parte da revolução que mudaria a forma de pensar das pessoas ou que tiraria o governo ditador do poder. Sabia que não estaria ali para ver o presidente Kim cair e a dissolução do sistema de classes, de que a hierarquia social não fosse tão gritante e desigual, mas sentia-se em paz consigo mesmo por saber que deu o primeiro passo, porque deu o máximo de si para que desse certo.

 

Esperava, sinceramente, que as pessoas parassem e analisassem sobre suas mortes, que pudessem entender seus contextos e percebê-los não como os vilões que seriam pintados, mas como as pessoas que tentaram mudar o sistema para um futuro melhor que, infelizmente, tiveram seus próprios futuros interrompidos de forma abrupta.

 

Huang Zitao já não teria mais tempo para fazer algo pela sociedade a quem tanto julgou desde seus primeiros anos, a quem nunca entendeu o motivo de suas ações e reações, e por quem lutou até seus últimos minutos. Huang Zitao não seria mais nada além de um corpo jogado em terra de ninguém enquanto os tiros ainda seriam disparados em uma luta longe de acabar.

 

Huang Zitao não faria parte da revolução, mas tinha certeza que havia iniciado uma.

 

**[** _I believe in nothing, not in peace and not in war_

_I believe in nothing, but the truth of who we are_ **]**


End file.
